HTTYD songfics
by The Silver Magician of Chaos
Summary: A songfic about anyone in Rise of the Brave Frozen Tangled Dragons! Taking requests, for any song from any Disney song, and any MLP song as well, leave a request in the reviews!
1. This Day Aria (male version)

In the Berk the imposter began getting dressed for the wedding and for some reason broke into song:

'_This day is going to be perfect._

_The kind of day of which I dreamed since I was small._

_All those Dragon loving dorks say I look great in uniform,_

_what they don't know is that I have fooled them all.'_

As Drew, Hiccup an Toothless searched through Hiccup stopped for a minute.

_'this day was going to be perfect._

_The kind of day of which I dreamed since I was small._

_But instead of having cake with all my freinds to celebrate,_

_My wedding bells may never ring for me at all.'_

[Imposter]

'_I care not a thing about the ring,_

_I won't partake in any cake, _

_ows well I'll be lying when I say,_

_that through any kind of weather I'd want us to be together,_

_the truth is I don't care for her at all._

_No I do not love the bride for my heart is dead inside_

_ But I still want her to be mine!'_

[Hiccup]

'_We must escape beofre it's too late,_

_find a way to say the day._

_Hope I'll be lying if I say;_

_That I don't fear that I may lose herto one who want's to use her,_

_Not care for love and cherish her each day!_

As Hiccup and Drew try to make it to the wedding the only way out was to take a old cart as Hiccup try to move tge rocks, Toothless blast them away as Drew pushed the cart once everyone got in, unknown to them that the same time, Iris began to sing as well as she got ready. In her thoughts she was free but on the outside she was control. Wanting nothing more then to be with Hiccup and not with this imposter.

[Hiccup and Iris]

_For I oh-so love the bride/groom, in my heart she/he does reside,_

_Oh my Princess Iris/Oh my Darling Hiccup, I'll soon be by your side.'_

Once Hiccup, Drew and Toothless ran out of tracks they quickly got on Toothless and began to fly, hoping that nothing wrose had happen.

_*instruments...*_

[Imposter (again)]

_'Finaly the moment has arrived for me to take a very lucky bride,'_

[Hiccup]

'_oh the wedding we won't make,_

_she'll end up marrying a fake,_

_Princess Iris will be-_

[imposter (last time thank the gods)]

'_Mine, All mine!'_

*laughter*

* * *

I doing requests on HTTYD with MLP songs, leave a song request, in my reviews if you want me to do another HTTYD songfic!

I don't own anything, but Iris, and Drew belongs to my good friend RedDiEnd!


	2. Lullaby for a Princess, Iris's Soliloquy

Chapter 2: Lullaby for a Princess & Iris's Soliloquy

As the night began to fall on Berk, everyone was either at the Great Hall, or in there homes for the night. All but one Viking, Astrid Hofferson, was outside looking at the full moon, as she remember that, that night was the night her beloved little sister had ran away, just for being a hiccup to her family.

At the sand time as Astrid was looking, Iris Rose Hofferson was looking at the Moon as well, her favorite thing about the night. As she watches the moon her dragon, a SnowFury, Twilight, was a sleep. At the same time both Iris and Astrid begin to sing there songs of the Moon.

-Astrid and Iris-

_Fate has been cruel and order unkind,_

Astrid began to look at that day, by anger, that she called her a mistake, a hiccup a dishonor to their family, a dark child, and wish she was never born. At that, Iris looked down with tears coming down her face, as she walked up to her room, all she to Astrid, seven words: _"be careful what you wish for, Astrid."_

-Astrid-  
_How can I have sent you away?  
The blame was my own; the punishment, yours  
The harmony's silent today_

_But into the stillness I'll bring you a song  
And I will your company keep  
Till your tired eyes and my lullabies  
Have carried you softly to sleep,_

Astrid began to a cliff and sat down and watches the sun disappear and moon was higher then what she last saw. She began to remember all the good times she and her Iris had before that faithful day. As both her an Iris said those words again.

-Astrid and Iris-  
_Fate has been cruel and order unkind_

Iris began to walk to the beach of the island she had been for the past 3 years, as she looked up the mountain, close to the moon and the stars, and as she got there she loved the way the moon and stars hit the sea, then the memory of that faithful fight, began to take toll on her heart, and as she sat on the sand and continued to watch the show of moonlight and stars dance on the sea in front of her.

-Iris-

_How could you have sent me away?  
I sit here and gaze into stillness alone,  
The darkness and silence pervade_

_But here in my prison, my thoughts they won't fade  
Of power, and glory, and praise  
Till your blinded eyes, can see your own lies  
The stars will recount my last days,_

Her own heart began to darken even more then before, as she got up and continued her walk by the beach, as her brown hair blown against the wind of the cold night air. Astrid began to remember the way it was as kids with her beloved sister, on top of their home, and looking up at the sky and down to the rest of the village.

-Astrid-  
_Once did a child who shone like the sun  
Look out on her village and sigh  
She smiled and said, "Surely, there is no child  
So lovely and so well beloved as I"_

Iris began to remember the way it was at night in Berk in her childhood, just to sea the moon and stars dance in the sky until the sun would come up. That their mother call Iris her Moon Princess, do to her love of the night.

-Iris-  
_Once was a child whose moon shone so bright,  
The stars were in awe at its glow.  
She smiled and said, "Surely, there is no one  
who'd dare be asleep through this marvelous show"_

More and more memories came to Astrid, as Iris also remember the first time they look at weapons, a ax for Astrid and for her a bow. They love the way they used thwit weapons. Iris remember how she could lift her sister's ax for the first time, and got picked on by other picked on for it with Hiccup. As Astrid was the best Viking at their age group an never defend her when she needed her the most.

-Astrid-  
_So great was her reign and so brilliant her glory  
That long was the shadow she cast  
Which fell dark upon the young sister she loved  
And grew only darker as days and nights passed_

How Astrid wished to go back to the times Iris needed her, to erase the pain she made. Iris remember how she tried to get others to see the night sky like the way that she saw it, the only two who saw it was her was Hiccup and Twilight.

-Iris-  
_Yet where were they all, her subjects she never  
Caught sight of once shadows did fall  
Their laughter and joy was but a hopeless dream  
Which grew into nightmares as sun rays charmed all,_

She hated that no one, but Hiccup and Twilight saw the beauty of the night sky, the way that moon will help guide the way to find what is lost. The way that it will protect you from the dark, with it's own light. Astrid didn't know how mush Iris loves the night sky, until she left Berk. She looked up at the night sky, and saw the beauty that Iris had always loved.

-Astrid-  
_Lullay moon princess, goodnight sister mine  
And rest now in moonlight's embrace  
Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth  
Through cloud, and through sky, and through space_

_Carry the peace and the coolness of night  
And carry my sorrow in kind  
Iris, you're loved so much more than you know  
Forgive me for being so blind_

Astrid began to understand what Iris had to go though at these years, she was strong-willed, like Hiccup. But she was too stubborn to even keep her safe from the other teens, she saw the beauty of dark things. Iris would even call her Sun Princess, as she was the was the sun of her world.

-Iris-  
_Wait now, sun princess, The night will arise  
So keep not my moon in its place,  
'Tia my judgement was not yours to give,  
And soon now we'll both meet our fates._

_And carry my sorrow in kind  
Sister, your deed hurt much more than you know  
May guilt plague you for your great crime  
For the time of my vengeance is nigh_

The pains of her past came to her mind, the way she tried to fit in with her sister, along with Hiccup, but the way she could only protect both herself and Hiccup from the other teens for being weak, and beat them, she would always go to Hiccup's or her own house to just stay away from the teens and dishonor looks of the other Vikings, as Astrid didn't do a thing to help her and just beat her in fights.

-Astrid-  
_Soon did that child take notice that others  
Did not give her sister her due  
And neither had she loved her as she deserved  
She watched as her sister's unhappiness grew_

Astrid didn't see the way the others have treated her sister, she would come home in tears, and bruises. She would always ask if she could help her on anyway, but she would get yelled at, and slam the door in her face. Astrid would put her hand on the door, as tears would appear in her eyes.

-Iris-

_The beams of another cast brightly on others,  
whose love and affection it drew  
And there that moon princess watched, shunned by the world,  
as hate filled her heart and unhappiness grew,_

As Iris would go, and find Hiccup only to find him hanging out with the other teens and her sister in glee, she was going to tell him something, but now her hope was gone and hate and disbelieved was there, she got away, and began to act like Hiccup was non existed. Her dark blue eyes began to grow darker then ever before.

-Astrid-

_But such is the way of the limelight, it sweetly  
Takes hold of the mind of its host,_

Astrid began to stand up from the cliff she had sat on, and began her walk to the docks, never taking her eyes off the moon.

-Iris-

"_Why don't they adore me?" she thought  
to herself, as the others had no right to boast_

Tears began to fall off Iris's face, as she got to the place where she and Twilight slept, and looked up to the sky, with the sparks of the fire in front of her.

-Astrid and Iris-

_And that foolish/selfish Viking/child did nothing to stop  
The destruction of one/I who had needed her most_

Astrid thought back to their childhood, and want to go back to those times with her sister back home, and she would give anything to have her sister with her. As Iris got up and began to look for fruit to eat as she continued her song of the night.

-Astrid-

_Lullay moon princess, goodnight sister mine  
And rest now in moonlight's embrace  
Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth  
Through cloud, and through sky, and through space_

_Carry the peace and the coolness of night  
And carry my sorrow in kind  
Luna, you're loved so much more than you know  
May troubles be far from your mind  
And forgive me for being so blind,_

Astrid began to think of all the things she did to her, and she has done so many things to her, too many to count, and one of them hurt her the most, she stoled the one she loved the most, her friend and crush, Hiccup.

-Iris-

_Wait now, sun princess, the night will arise  
So keep not my moon in its place,  
'Strid my judgement was not yours to give,  
And soon now we'll both meet our fates._

_Carry my rage, oh you shadows of night,  
And carry my sorrow in kind  
Sister, your deed hurt much more than you know  
May guilt plague you for your great crime  
For the time of my vengeance is nigh,_

The darkness in her heart began to take a toll on her as she never saw the sun again, Iris was darker then what anyone in Berk remember, and she was planning on returning soon to meet her sister, and the others soon.

-Astrid and Iris-  
_The years now before us  
Fearful and unknown  
I never imagined  
I'd face them on my own_

_May these thousand winters  
Swiftly pass, I pray,_

As the moon began to fall, and the sun began to rise, Iris began to get her stuff ready for the long trip home after the years away from the ones was casted her out. Astrid began to walk back home and pray that her beloved sister would return to her and her family, her family missed her more then any family in the Hofferson family. She looked at the sky once more before going in her home, and said:

-Astrid-

_I love you; I miss you  
All these miles away_

As She began to wake up her best dragon friend, and got to eat some fruits, they began to get ready to fly at noon to return to Berk. As the night began to fall again, Iris looked up at the moon rising and said:

-Iris-

_My pain grows, I can't know...  
Are you still the same?_

As Iris flies on Twilight and Astrid began rise from her slumber, to see her Deadly Nadder, StormFly, in front of her. They both look at the night sky as the stars began to come out, with the moon high in the sky as they walked to the Great Hall. As she pray that Iris has sweet dreams in her be lil moonlight that night as Iris prayed that Astrid was still in her vail of sunlight, as they both will be in each others dreams that night.

-Astrid and Iris-

_May all your dreams be sweet tonight  
Safe behind your veil of moonlight/sunlight  
And/You know not of/my sadness, pain, nor care  
And when I dream/as you dream,_

_I'll fly away/I'll break away and meet you there,_

As Berk came closer and closer to sight, Iris was glad that nothing has change, but is afraid for her best dragon friend's safety. She landed in front of the Great Hall, at the same time as the Viking Teens, Astrid and Hiccup came out to see a hooded figure got off her dragon, as she and Astrid got closer to each other and began to finish the song of their lullaby softly.

-Astrid and Iris-

_Sleep..._

_Sleep..._

_Sleep...~_

Iris began to let her hood down for her and the others to see her face, Astrid began to tear up, as did Hiccup. She began to run to both Hiccup and Astrid as the three of them began to tear up, she whispers soft for only Hiccup and Astrid to hear:

_"I missed you guys so much."_

* * *

I doing requests on HTTYD with MLP songs, leave a song request, in my reviews if you want me to do another HTTYD songfic!

I don't own anything, but Iris and Twilight the SnowFury!


	3. Anna's Smile Song

Chapter 3: Anna's Smile Song

This was requested by Miko in Training.

* * *

It was a normal in the Kingdom of Arendelle, as Anna was walking around the kingdom with a big smile on her face, looking for fun, and hanging out with her friends in the kingdom. She loves nothing more then to being a smile to everyone, even the children of Arendelle.

_My name is Anna Snow,_ Hello.  
_And I am here to say, _How ya doing.  
_I'm gonna make you smile, and I will brighten up your day!  
It doesn't matter now,_ What's up.  
_If you are sad or blue. _Howdy.  
_Cause cheering up, my friend, is just what Anna's here to do!_

She then saw two children with a frown on their faces, after thinking for awhile, she came across an idea, she took the children's hands and began to run to them to the kingdom's hay ride. As they got to the hay ride, Anna put them in the back as she sat in the front, and made the horse go as fast as it can go. The children began to light with a smile on their faces. As the ride came to an end, she gave them a bear hug and left them with a smile on their faces.

_Cause I love to make you smile, smile, smile_!  
_It fills my heart with sunshine all the while, Yes it does.  
Cause all I really need is smile, smile, smile,  
From these happy friends of mine!_

As Anna continued walking thought the kingdom of Arendelle, she and across the school of the kingdom. The children began to smile as Anna came over to the school, they just love to play with her more then anything. Anna and the children began to jump rope, and as Anna began to jump, one by one the children began to join her. And the next thing she knew she was jumping with four kids, all with a smile on their faces.

_I like to see you grin, _Awesome.  
_I love to see you beam, _Rock on.  
_The corners of your mouth turned up,_  
_Is always Anna's dream. _Well spot.  
_But if you're kind of worried,_  
_And your face has made a frown,_  
_I'll work real hard and do my best,_  
_To turn that sad frown upside-down!_

She then saw one little girl, with a frown on her face, a lone jump robe in hand. As Anna walks over to her with her hand on her head, as she got down to her level. The next thing the little girl knew she was jumping rope with Anna with a big smile on her face, and after the game was done, Anna waved at the children, and left them with a smile on their faces.

_Cause I love to make you grin, grin, grin! Yes I do  
Busting out from ear to ear,  
Let it begin!  
Just give me a joyful grin, grin, grin!  
And you fill me with good cheer!_

As she began to walk though the village, with a grin on her face. She decided to see what her loyal friend Merida was doing, and as she got to the barn, she saw that Merida was not having a good time painting the barn, so Anna grabbed a paintbrush and began to help Merida out. Before hey knew it, the barn was done with a golden smiling sun and a painting with Anna's smile, from there Merida gave Anna a hug as Anna was about to leave to being more smiles to the others.

_It's true, some days are dark and lonely.  
And maybe you feel sad,  
But Anna will be there to show you that it isn't that bad.  
There's one thing that makes me happy,  
And makes my whole life worthwhile!  
And that's when I talk to my friends and get them to smile!_

Anna began to think about how it was before when she was a child, being alone for most of her childhood. She imagined herself as a child again, being alone, sad, and down to the cliff of sorrows, but her real self lift her out of her sorrows and began to laugh and smiled. As she continue to walk down the village with the other villagers smiling at her where ever she goes.

_I really am so happy,  
Your smile fills me with glee!  
I give a smile, I get a smile,  
And that's so special to me._

Soon everyone began to follow her, smiles at every turn. Children began to circle her with glee as well, she jumped with the children following her, coping what she does with laughter and smiles.

_Cause I love to see you beam, beam, beam! Yes I do.  
Tell me, what more can I say to make you see? That I do.  
It makes me happy when you beam, beam, beam.  
Yes it always makes my day!_

As she goes around the town bring nothing but a bag of smiles where ever she goes, one by one her six friends began to walk with her side of side, first was Iris, Rapunzel, Merida, Astrid, and Surane.

_Come on, everyone, smile, smile, smile.  
Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine.  
All I really need is a smile, smile, smile,  
From these happy friends of mine! 2x_

As Anna and her friends continue walking though the town, with everyone join in on their fun, wondows were being open everywhere they go. All joining in as a chorus with Anna singing her song.

_It's a perfect gift for me,  
Is a smile as wide as a mile!  
To make me happy as can be!  
Smile, smile, smile, smile, smile!  
Come on and smile!  
Come on and smile!_

The children came inp a circle around Anna, as she began to spin around, and stop her spinning for with her face in front of a donkey.

* * *

I doing requests on HTTYD with MLP songs, leave a song request, in my reviews if you want me to do another HTTYD songfic!

I don't own anything, but Iris and Twilight the SnowFury!


	4. Winter Wrap Up

Chapter 4: Winter Wrap Up

requested by: RangerTakara

* * *

It was tast day of winter, as everyone in the village began to clean up the snow for the next season to chey began to clean feeling sad for the fin winter games had to come to an end until the next time the cold winter to come.

[ASTRID]

_Three months of winter coolness, and awesome holidays~_

As Astrid began to clean, not wanting the winter fun to never end with her friends, it was sad to see the snow to be gone the next day. As Anna tries to make the best of the last day of winter with the little ones.

[ANNA]

_We've kept our footies warm at home, time off from work to play~_

As Merida began to check the food storage, and saw that it was almost gone, and the snow was to cold for food to grow.

[MERIDA]

_But the food we've stored is running out, and we can't grow in this cold_

As Rapunzel looks at her winter outfit, knowing that when winter ends, she has to be ready to make something new for the people of the village to love, as the season of Spring to come.

[RAPUNZEL]

_And even though I love my dress, this fashion's getting old~_

Iris was excited to help her friends to clean up the winter snow, because with her powers she can clean up the snow in a snap, but she wasnt allow to use her powers to help them clean up, can she help them clean up the normal why with her magic?

[IRIS]

_The time has come to welcome Spring_

_And all things warm and green,_

_But it's also time to say goodbye:_

_It's Winter we must clean._

_How can I help? I'm new, you see._

_What does everyone do?_

_How do I fit in without magic?_

_I haven't got a clue!_

The next thing Iris saw was Rapunzel, Drew, and Hikari, walking side by side with everyone else in the village. Helping out eachother as some got on their dragons to bring in birds from afar, as the rest help as much as they can.

[VILLAGERS]

_Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up!_

_Let's finish our holiday cheer_

_Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up!_

_Merida: 'Cause tomorrow Spring is here!_

_Astrid: Cause tomorrow Spring is here!_

Astrid got on her dragon Stormfly, and flew with the other dragon riders to bring in the birds and dragons as the season was changing, with hope for the new young they have brought with them. As she began to clear the sky of the clouds, as Iris began to feel the sun in her face.

[ASTRID]

_Bringing home the southern birds,_

_A Dragon Rider' job begins_

_In clearing all the gloomy skies_

_To let the sun shine in!_

_We move the clouds and we melt the white snow;_

_When the sun comes up, it's warmth and beauty will glow!_

Everyone in the village began to bring in stuff for Rapunzel to make for the first day of spring, as many others began to clean the snow off the ground. Some of them with the help of their dragons to help them with the snow as well.

[VILLAGERS]

_Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up!_

_Let's finish our holiday cheer_

_Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up!_

_'Cause tomorrow Spring is here_

_Winter Wrap-Up Winter Wrap-Up!_

_'Cause tomorrow Spring is here_

_'Cause tomorrow Spring is here!_

The young ones began to wake up the animals as they woke up and began to come out of their homes for the first time all winter. The animals climbed up the arms of each child, as the little ones began to laugh in glee.

[HIKARI]

_Little critters hibernate_

_Under the snow and ice._

Rapunzel slowly approach a young rabbit as it looks up at her, she slowly petted it, as it hop on her hand to her should and its head against her face as she giggled.

[RAPUNZEL]

_We wake up all the sleepyheads_

_So quietly and nice!_

As Drew gave some veggies to a family of ferrets, even Ruffnut was cleaning another animal's home._  
_

[HIKARI]

_We help them gather up their food,_

_Fix their homes below;_

Several small dragons and birds began to fly around Iris and her dragon Twilight, she giggled as a baby Nadder rubbed its head against her face, in joy.

[RAPUNZEL]

_We welcome back the Southern birds_

Rapunzel and Hikari : _So their families can grow!_

Everyone began to work on the task theu had to do, from the Dragon Riders to People of Magic, as some of the riders jumped off their dragons on a branch for the snow to fall. As children began to pop out of the snow, Iris got hit with some snow along with Twilight, they look up and saw Astrid on a branch laughing the stunt she pull on Iris and TTwilight.

[VILLAGERS]

_Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up!_

_Let's finish our holiday cheer_

_Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up!_

_'Cause tomorrow Spring is here_

_Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up!_

_'Cause tomorrow Spring is here_

_'Cause tomorrow Spring is here!_

As Merida was getting seeds, for the fields to help feed parts of the village they live in as other began to help her clean the fields. She started to plant some of the seeds as the ones that finish started to help her planted the field.

[MERIDA]

_No easy task to clear the ground,_

_Plant our tiny seeds._

_With proper care and sunshine,_

_Everyone it feeds._

_Apples, carrots, celery stalks_

_Colorful flowers, too!_

_We must work so very hard,_

As some began to just grab seeds, Merida and two others yelled out:

[MERIDA AND TWO VILLAGE GIRLS]

_It's just so much to do!_

Some of the kids began to chase small animals or small dragons to play with, as some of the Riders began to clean off the roofs, with the dragons clearing the clouds for some of the ponds to be thawed out.

[VILLAGERS]

_Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up!_

_Let's finish our holiday cheer_

_Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up!_

_'Cause tomorrow Spring is here_

_Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up!_

As Anna began to ice skate on the frozen pond one last time before, Spring comes the next day. With a few other friends coming in to join Anna on the fun.

[ANNA]

_'Cause tomorrow Spring is here!_

[VILLAGE GIRLS]

_'Cause tomorrow Spring is here!_

Iris began to look around with Twilight as they saw what they had to choose to help. But how can sehe without her magic to help her, they began to climb up a hill and as she got up there, she promise that she wanted to belong, to do her best. She though of one way to help out without her magic.

[IRIS]

_Now that I know what they all do,_

_I have to find my place_

_And help with all of my heart,_

_Tough task ahead I face._

_How will I do without my magic,_

_Help the Dragon Raider way?_

_I wanna belong, so I must_

_Do my best today_

_Do my best today_

Some of the Dragon Riders flew past Iris and her dragon, to clear some clouds they missed with Astrid to lead them,and as Merida lead the people that helped her in the field.

[VILLAGERS]

_Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up!_

_Let's finish our holiday cheer_

_Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up!_

_'Cause tomorrow Spring is here_

_Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up!_

And as Riders began to help out others, with the task that was almost to much for them, know that with teamwork anything can be done.

[IRIS]

_'Cause tomorrow Spring is here_

_'Cause tomorrow Spring is here_

_'Cause tomorrow Spring is here_

* * *

I doing requests on HTTYD with MLP songs, leave a song request, in my reviews if you want me to do another HTTYD songfic!

I don't own anything, but Iris and Twilight the SnowFury! Drew belongs to RedDiEnd and Hikari belongs to WingBladeWeaver1357.


	5. Snotloud

Chapter 5: Snotloud

Requested by HarmonyDash9

* * *

It was sun rise in the Village of Berk, in an Academy for Dragons training. It was all find until Hiccup's favorite cousin cane to say for awhile, his two best friends couldn't wait to meet at the time. They are The Dragon Crusaders, for their love for dragons. Someone new to play with them and their dragons! By time he came, it was all fine, until the Village's pranksters came and began to turn him from good to began to sneak out of the Dragon Academy in hope that they dont run into Snotload.

[The Dragon Crusaders]

_Yeah, yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah, yeah._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah._

The first they gone to was the Mess Hall for some food, before they could take a bite, Snotload came in with the Village pranksters, Ruffnut and a smile on all three of their faces.

[Hiccup]

_First, we thought that Loud was so really, really cool._

_A new friend to have and it seemed like such a treat._

He grabs their food and pushes them off their table, and they saw that the bad three eating their meal, they did the next thing: run!

[Iris]

_But then,we found the truth; he's just a bully from the east._

_He went from Snots, yeah, to a bully and a beast._

As they began to get out of the Mess Hall, they saw the Snotloud outside the Mess Hall, eating an apple and spit out apple seed at the Dragon Crusaders, but they managed to get away from him before he can spit at them again.

[Hiccup]

_Everywhere we turn, he's just a step ahead._

As they where running, they went to hide to see what can they do about Snotloud, before they can even talk Snotloud found them again, and they ran as fast as they can, again.

[The Dragon Crusaders]

_Snotloud, Snotloud. What we gonna do?_

_Got a bully on our tail. Gotta hide, we gotta bail._

_Snotloud, Snotloud. If he's after you, gotta run. _

_We gotta flee. Gotta hurry, don't you see?_

_Snitloud, Snotloud. He's just a bad,bad seed._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah, yeah._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah._

The next thing they knew the Dragon Crusaders where cover in garbage, and saw that Snotloud holding a tomato in his left hand getting ready to throw it at Hiccup or Fishlegs.

[Fishlegs]

_Hidin' from a bully, we know it isn't right._

_But the Dragon Crusaders, we aren't lookin' for a fight._

They began to run as soon as Snotloud's back was turn, they quickly ran to the Forge to hide from Snotloud and the twins. As they began to look around to see if the coast was clean, they began to relax a bit, until they saw Snotloud.

[Iris]

_Oh, He'll go home soon, and then we'll have some peace again;_

_But for now,we're staying out of his way till then._

They saw him sharpening a sword in front of the Forge, they began to run as Snotloud began to throw the sword and missed Hiccup's head by a few inches. As he was about to throw daggers at Iris and Fishlegs.

[Hiccup]

_Everywhere we turn, he's just a step ahead._

They began to run to every hiding spot they can think of, from the Mess Hall, the Cove, everywhere. They began to run to Hiccup's house the only safe place to dodge from Snotloud's bullying, for the time being.

[Dragon Crusaders]

_Snotloud. Snotloud. What we gonna do?_

_Got a bully on our tail. Gotta hide, we gotta bail._

_Snotloud, Snotloud. If he's after you, gotta run. _

_We gotta flee. Gotta hurry, don't you see?_

_Why so mean? Why so crude? _

_Why so angry? Why so rude?_

_Can't you be nice? Can't we be friends?_

_Isn't it sad? Is this is how it all ends?_

_Snotloud, Snotloud. He's just a bad, bad-_

_Snotloud, Snotloud, He's just a bad, bad-_

_Snotloud, Snotloud._

Snotloud began to throw buckets of water at them, but they still manage to run, he began to shake an apple tree with apples falling on them hard. Hiccup almost trip on one of the apples as Iris and Fishlegs jumped over some of the apples.

[Iris]

_He's just a bad, bad seed._

They then tripped on some banana peels, sliding then into the house, and hitting there heads, as the door closed.

* * *

I doing requests on HTTYD with MLP songs, leave a song request, in my reviews if you want me to do another RotBTD songfic!

I don't own anything, but Iris and Twilight the SnowFury!


	6. You'll Play Your Part

Chapter 6: You'll Play Your Part

I have been dying to write this one.

* * *

"I just want to help!"

"Try to calm-"

"I just want to be like you guys!"

As the tears began to fall down on Iris's face, she turned away from the three princesses, and walk to a balcony. From there she can see the night time sky, and the kingdom at once. All she wanted was to know her part in being the princess of magic is. But all she does is smile and wave. What is her part then?

[Iris]

_It isn't that I'm__ungrateful_

_For all the things that I've earned_

_For all the journeys I have taken_

_All the lessons that I have learned_

_But I __wonder where I'm_ _going now_

_What my role is meant to be_

_I don't __know how to travel_

_To a future that I can't see__  
_

Her Snow fury, Twilight, flew to her as she watches the night sky. She then turned to see Elsa, Merida and Annal walking to the balcony that Iris was at. She walks up to them, with Twilight by her side, just wanting to know her part in being a princess.

_I have my dragon, I wear this crown_

_I'm a princess, this is true_

_But it's still unclear to me_

_Just what I__am meant to do_

_I __want to have a purpose_

_Want to do all that I can_

_I want to make a contribution_

_I want to be part of the plan_

As she walked to the three princesses, she felt tear tears coming from her eyes, but she tries to stand tall. She first looked at Anna, then Elsa, and lastly Merida. But she then walks away from them to the edge of the balcony again, as Twilight looks at her with sorrow in her eyes. Elsa then put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down a bit.

[Elsa]

_Your destiny's uncertain_

_And that's sometimes hard to take_

_But it_ _will become much clearer_

_With every new choice you make_

An aurora began to fill the skies as Elsa tries to calm Iris down a bit, then Merida began to help her as well, knowing how she feels about wanting to know her part back then, to soar and to spread her wings.

[Merida]

_Patience is never easy_

_I understand wanting more_

_I know how hard it_ _is to wait_

_To spread out your wings and soar_

Anna didn't like that her childhood friend was gloomy and sad, so she decided to help her sisters out as well, knowing Iris better then the other two, she began to say her words of encouragement. As Merida called for their dragons, to help them cheer up Iris.

[Anna]

_But you stand here for areason_

_You're gifted and you are strong_

_That crown is upon your head because_

_You belong_

The dragons then came to the three princesses, a frost color Deadly Nadder by Elsa, a reddish green Monstrous Nightmare by Merida, and a sea blue Deadly Nadder by Anna, as the princesses began to tell Iris that as the moon, and the sun rises and love can be in ones heart, that she'll play her part soon.

[All]

_Know that your time is coming soon_

_As the sun rises, so does the moon_

_As love finds a __place in every heart_

_You are a __princess, you'll play your part_

As they form a circle around Iris with there dragons, they got on there dragon's back, and began to fly in a circle looking at Iris, like a rare jewel that hard to find anywhere in the world.

[Merida]

_We understand you wanting more_

_A chance to shine, __a chance to soar_

As they continue to circle Iris, smiling down at her. She looked up unsure what to feel about the way the three princesses trying to cheer her up, as Twilight walked over to her and licked her face.

[Anna]

_Soon will come the day it turns around_

The three princesses' dragons slowly came to a landing, as they got off there dragons, they flew back to there stables, as the three princesses began to tell Iris that as the snow fall, so does the autumn leaves, as the spring will bring the love in the hearts of people who young.

[All]

_Know that your time is coming soon_

_As the sun rises, so does the moon_

_As love finds a __place in every heart_

_You are a __princess, you'll play your part_

Her dragon mark on her cheek began to shine. As the glow began to die down, Elsa then walk to Iris, put a hand under her chin it to see her sapphire eyes, she knew that they had tried there best to cheer her up, and then hugged her.

[Elsa]

_You are a princess, you'll play your part_

_You'll Play Your Part_

As Elsa release her from her hug, knowing that she would calm down very soon.

"Your time will come soon, Iris." Elsa said to her as she, Merida and Anna began to walk away, to give Iris some time alone with her dragon. Iris then looked up at the moon, the stars and the aurora in wonder as she was lost in her thoughts.

* * *

I doing requests on HTTYD with MLP songs, leave a song request, in my reviews if you want me to do another RotBTD songfic!

I don't own anything, but Iris and Twilight the SnowFury!


	7. At The Gala

Chapter 6: At The Gala

Requested by Vibrato Melody part 1 of her request.

* * *

"I can't believe we're finally here. With all that we've imagined,..." Hiccup said to his friends as they arrive to the castle seeing that it was ready for the gala, knowing that there dreams will come true that night, as he was dress in a white dress shirt, Autumn color vest that goes to down to his knees with a with two brown sashes over his chest in the form of a 'X', green dress pants, and brown boots. He looks to his friends and said to them "...the reality of this night is sure to make this: The Best Night Ever!"

[Hiccup (Choir)]

_At the Gala (at the Gala)._

Rapunzel began to think of the animals in the castle garden, as she wears a long flowing purple dress with a sky blue sash from her shoulders to her arms, as a brown beaded belt around her waist, a golden necklace was around her neck as she wears a crown made of spring flowers on her head with her hair flowing against the wind, with pink heels on her feet. She turns to Hiccup with a big smile on her face.

[Rapunzel (Choir)]

_At the Gala, in the garden. I'm going to see them all!_

_All the creatures, I'll befriend them at the Gala (at the Gala)._

_All the birdies, and the critters. They will love me big and small!_

_We'll become good friends forever, right here at the Gala!_

As she was finish day dreaming, she began to walk to the castle with a few people who wear going in as well, for their own dreams to come true. she saw Merida walking next to her with a smile on her face as well.

[Choir]

_All our dreams will come true right here at the Gala! At the Gala!_

Merida began to day-dream as well, selling her apple treats for people waiting in line for them with a pails of money with her for her family. As she a light green top, that was close to a corset as the left side was of her top was and golden orange color and the middle of it was dark green with the lase of it when down to the left side, her skirt was color with summer colors mixed in perfect balance, she wears a long sleeve sweater that when to her elbows, brown boots with a summer flare in them, with a golden headband with a red gem in the middle, and her hair was as wild as ever before.

[Merida (Choir)]

_At the Gala (it's amazing). I will sell them (better hurry)._

_All my apple-tastic treats (yummy,yummy). Hungry ponies (they'll be snacking)._

_They will buy them (bring your money). Caramel apples, apple sweets (gimme some),_

_And I'll earn a lot of money for the Dun'Broth family!_

As she finish day dreaming of her own, she walks next to Rapunzel as they stop to see six knights, three in two lines, as they grab their swords and began to salute to a lady, to see that it was Elsa with them as she was dress like a royal with a small on her face.

[Choir]

_All our dreams and our hopes from now until here-after._

_All that we've been wishing for will happen at the Gala! At the Gala!_

As Elsa began to walk in between the two lines of knights, as she day dreamed as well as friends, she saw that she was walking in a room with her head held up high, as people where in 'awe' at her, with her prince charming waiting for her to come as he walked to her, grabbed her hand and got on one knee to kiss her hand sweetly. As she was wearing a dark frost blue dress with dark blue patterns and pink and purple gem design pattern with a sweetheart neckline as the same pattern was on her top as well, a long black sleeve undershirt as well, she was wearing a long purple cape as well with a blue gem as a button to keep it around here neck, black flat shoes, and frost color gloves with her white blond hair was up in a bun.

[Elsa (Choir)]

_At the Gala, all the royals. They will meet fair Elsa._

_They will see I'm just as regal at the Gala (at the Gala)._

_I will find him, my Prince Charming, and how gallant he will be._

_He will treat me like a lady, tonight at the Gala!_

As she finish her day-dream with other people around her in a circle as she walked with Rapunzel, Merida and others going to the castle as they heard the trumpets playing as the castle's best entertainment arrive on their dragons.

[Choir]

_This is what we've waited for, to have the best night ever!_

_Each of us will live our dreams, tonight at the Gala! At the Gala!_

As soon as the trumpets played Drew knew who it was right away, the best flyers in the land had arrived, The Dragons Flyers, as began to day-dream he was flying besides them with his own dragon a Skrill, named Spitfire, as he was doing tricks with two other Dragon Flyers, doing there best moves as they when fast, as fast as lightning, leaving the crowd wanting more as they flew by them fast as they leave small amounts of lightning behind, as they where showered in diamonds. As he was wearing a dark red dress shirt, with a midnight blue suit as the pants had two dark red lines on the side of his pants and the jacket had the same color lines from the shoulders to his hand, black dress shoes, with a rainbow theme tie, as his black hair with a red line was comb back.

[Drew]

_Been dreaming, I've been waiting to fly with those great ponies._

_The Dragon-Flyers, their daring tricks. Spinning round and having kicks._

_Perform for crowds of thousands. They'll shower us with diamonds._

_The Dragon-Flyers will see me right here at the Gala!_

As he finish his day-dream, he saw that they were flying in formation to the castle, as fire works were going off as they flew out of sight and confetti began to fall as more people began to show up for the gala, and as Anna began to jump in spin around with the crowd to the castle.

[Choir]

_All we've longed for. All we've dreamed. Our happy ever after!_

_Finally will all come true, right here at the Grand Gala! At the Gala!_

As Anna was twirling around with her dress in the air, she stop twirling around and began to skip to the castle with her friends behind her, as she began to day-dream about the gala the way she picture it in her head as skipped in with people smiling at her as they began to play some of the fun games they she knows that they will have, and began to dance with the dancers as well. She was dress in a sleeveless black sweetheart neck line with a gold line on top with a light blue pattern and a purple and pink gem on the top and two loose dark green straps, another golden line on her waist line, and her skirt was a light mint green with a dark green flower and a few light color gems pattern, her hair light brown was up like Elsa's, black flat shoes and she wore a ribbon like necklace holding a light gem around her neck.

[Anna]

_I am here at the Grand Gala, for it is the best party;_

_But the one thing it was missing was a person named Anna._

_For I am the best at parties, all the others will agree._

_People playing. Others dancing, with me at the Grand Gala!_

As Anna's day-dream had finish, as she continued to skip to the gala with her friends and others where talking to friends of their own with them. She wanted nothing more than to have a fun time partying, playing and dancing with her friends, and little dragons began to fly over there heads to their home in the castle garden.

[Choir]

_Happiness and laughter at the Gala! At the Gala!_

Hiccup began to look up to the sky and saw Princess Iris flying on her dragon, gracefully to the castle as she leaves behind a path of snow flakes behind her and her Snow Fury, Twilight, as he began his own day-dream, himself and Princess Iris in a hallway talking and laughting about the stuff that Hiccup and learned and seen when they where apart from eachother, as Iris was in her snow white gown with black roses in her hair, with black boots, and her hair was down. He couldn't be happier then right now at the Gala, with his friends and the Princess as well.

[Hiccup (Choir)]

_At the Gala (at the Gala), with the Princess (with the Princess)..._

_...is where I'm going to be (she will be)._

_We will talk all about magic and what I've learned and seen (she will see)._

_It is going to be so special as she takes time just for me!_

When he's day-dream had ended, he was surrounded by other people as they walked to the castle gate to the Gala, and they began to walk there with his friends side by side, with tears of joy and smiles of excitement on there faces.

[Choir]

_This will be the best night ever! Into the Gala we must go. We're ready now._

_We're all aglow. Into the Gala, let's go in and have the best night ever!_

_Into the Gala. Now's the time. We're ready and we look divine._

As they walked to the gate Rapunzel began to walked by Hiccup on the left, with a big smile on her face, as she walked to the castle with her friends.

[Rapunzel]

_Into the Gala, meet new friends._

Merida then join them by Rapunzel on her left, with a big grin on her face as she looked up at the castle.

[Merida]

_Into the Gala, sell some apples._

Soon Elsa join them on Hiccup's right with her eyes of wonder and excitement, as she saw the castle gate.

[Elsa]

_Into the Gala, find my prince._

Drew joined them as well on Merida's left side with a grin on his face as well as the castle got closer and closer.

[Drew]

_Prove I'm great as a Dragon-Flyer._

As Anna joined them on Elsa's right side and her face shows how excited she is to party in the Gala. Rapunzel than turned to her friends as they then say what they want to come true at the on by one.

_To meet!_

Merida: _To sell!_

Elsa: _To find!_

Drew: _To prove!_

Anna: _To woop!_

Hiccup: _To talk!_

As they finish, they began to walk even faster to the castle. As they made it to the castle gate, fireworks began to go off, and they began to make a run for it to the castle for the Gala was starting very soon.

[All]

_Into the Gala! Into the Gala and..._

_...we'll have the best night ever! At the Gala!_

By the time they got in, they knew that their dreams will come true that night, and nothing will ruin their night at all.

* * *

I doing requests on HTTYD with MLP songs, leave a song request, in my reviews if you want me to do another RotBTD songfic!

I don't own anything, but Iris and Twilight the SnowFury! While Drew and Spitfire the Skirll belongs to my awesome friend RedDiEnd


	8. What My Cutie Mark is Telling Me

Chapter 6: What My Cutie Mark is Telling Me

Requested by Vibrato Melody part 2 of her request.

* * *

By the time Iris and Twilight got to Rapunzel's house or Astrid's house as Surane told her. But by the time they got there the door was open and they saw that Astrid was trying to control dragons and other animals to behave, the whole house was a disaster zone with the animals that are out of control. Astrid grab a baby crocodile and put it in the nearest cage and went back to trying to get order by to the house, the animals wanted to do their own way as She got dizzy and tried to get a bird in a cage as she looked in a mirror and saw her cutie mark was a pink butterfly and not her rainbow thunder shape cutie mark on her cheek.

[Astrid]  
_These animals don't listen. No, not one little bit._  
_They run around out of control and throw their hissy fits._  
_It's up to me to stop them, cause plainly you can see._  
_Its got to be my destiny, and_  
_It's what my cutie mark is telling me._

Iris was concerned and she had to check on her other friends to see if that had happen to them as well, she when to see if Anna was at a party in the Sweet Shop, but instead she found Rapunzel trying to get people to laugh, and she was failing miserably to make them even chuckle, all that they had on their face was both boredom and tired look on tham. What she thought was her making them laugh was really Twilight the Snow Fury making them laugh, but as Iris was trying to stop Twilight, Rapunzel was already hurt and she saw herself in a mirror and saw that her cutie mark was three balloons and not her pink butterflys on her cheek.

[Rapunzel]  
_I try to keep them laughing. Put a smile upon their face;_  
_But no matter what I try, it seems a bit of a disgrace._  
_I have to entertain them. It's there for all to see._  
_Its got to be my destiny, and_  
_It's what my cutie mark is telling me._

Iris and Twilight even when to the Dun'Broth's Apple Farm, to see if Merida or anyone else was working there, and found Anna with her hair in down instead of her usual pink tails and saw her trying to get apples out of the apple tree and a few apples hit her on the head, and tries to pull the plow on her own with all of her strength, but ends up with her face in the dirt. She even trys to fix a water chute, hating the chores and a chicken lay an egg on her head. But she saw herself on the farm window and saw her cutie mark was three red apples and not her three balloons on her cheek.

[Anna]  
_I don't care much for pickin' fruit and_  
_Plowin' fields ain't such a hoot._  
_No matter what I try,_  
_I cannot fix this busted water chute!_  
_I've got so many chores to do._  
_It's no fun being me; but it has to be my destiny,_  
_Cause it's what my cutie mark is telling me._

They when to see if anyone was working in Surane's dress shop and the one they found was Merida trying to make a dress or something like that. They could tell that she under stress, from dress making, and show that it wasn't easy as Surane made it look. The last two outfits where a big mess, and looks like a homeless person should wear it instead as she turns away to puts a two feathered headband on a mannequin. she began to put as the sewing machine began to break on her as she was sewing, she gave a tiny tantrum, and walked to a mirror to see her cutie mark was three blue gems and not her three red apples on her cheek.

[Merida]  
_Looky here at what I made, I think that it's a dress._  
_I know it doesn't look like much, I'm under some distress._  
_Could y'all give me a hand here and help me fix this mess?_  
_My destiny is not pretty, but_  
_It's what my cutie mark is tellin' me._

Iris and Twilight ran to see if Surane was handling, Astrid's weather job on Astrid's dragon, Stormfly, and all they saw was her having a tough time with it as storm clouds where all over the sky of their village. As she tries to fix her mistake, she only made it ten times worse, three villagers who's skin was red from the sun, where cover in snow. She wanted to make sure she gets the job right and not wanting to mess up even more then what she had already did. Stormfly landed near a lake as she saw her cutie mark was a rainbow thunderboth and a white cloud and not her three blue gems on her cheek.

[Surane]  
_I'm in love with weather patterns, but_  
_The others have concerns._  
_For I just gave them frostbite,_  
_Over-top of their sunburns._  
_I have to keep on trying for everyone can see._  
_Its got to be-_

Surane then looked up at the sky, wondering was this really her destiny, putting a hand on her cheek where her cutie mark is.

[Rapunzel]  
_Its got to be-_

Rapunzel then looked down as she took off her funny glasses, was this her destiny or not, as she put a hand on her cutie mark.

[Anna]  
_My destiny-_

Anna looked up at the sky, wanting to know if she was destined for the farm or not, as she put a hand on her cutie mark.

[Merida]  
_My destiny-_

Merida sighed as she looked to the sky outside the window of Surane's dress shop, was this her fate or not as she put a hand on her cutie mark.

[Surane, Astrid, and Rapunzel]  
_And it's what my cutie mark-_

Astrid, Rapunzel and Surane didn't feel that they had their right cutie marks on their cheeks at all, as they where doubting their fates, as Astrid put a hand on her cheek with all the animals still going out of control.

[Anna and Merida]  
_It's what my cutie mark-_

Iris the ran home with Twilight hot on her tail to find a way to get everyone their rightful cutie marks back, as she when from book to book to find the answer, the others began to yell out all at once:

[All (except Iris)]  
_Yes, it's what my cutie mark is telling me!_

After hours looking for the answer, she fell on her bed with a sorrowful look on her face.

* * *

I doing requests on HTTYD with MLP songs, leave a song request, in my reviews if you want me to do another RotBTD songfic!

I don't own anything, but Iris and Twilight the SnowFury! While Surane belongs to my good friend SuraneSpiral.


	9. The Moon Rises

Chapter 9: The Moon Rises

This has been in my head for a while, about how Iris had run away in chapter two.

* * *

The sun began to set on Berk as everyone began to get ready for the night to come, the children to sleep and the adults to sleep as well or to go to the Great Hall, all but two, a child and her dragon. Iris Rose Hofferson and her dragon Twilight, a Snow Fury, watched the sunset as the moon rises with the stars as they watch from a cliff on Berk for the best view, they loved the way the moon masked what the sun couldn't masked, as well as the beauty of the stars that could never be seen with the sun, they should the way when people are lost and showed them the way out of a forest, the nights beauty was far better the day's. So that one can blend in with the shadows and survive. She began to sing her song of the moon's beams.

_Now the hour has come at last_  
_The soft and fading light_  
_Has crossed the west horizon_  
_And has bidden us goodnight_  
_And what a lovely night it is_  
_To walk a moonlit field_  
_To see the softer shades_  
_That are by starlight now revealed._

Twilight then flew with Iris on her back to a field, that only her, Iris, Hiccup, Astrid, and Toothless had known about, they began to take a walk though the field and stop by the waterfall, as the moon's beams hit the waters to create an illusion with the stars dancing gracefully on top of the river, the way that the moon's beauty with the fields and the waters where buried in her heart forever. She began to think that everyone here in her home where treating her like the moon, they shun her away as they went to her sister for her pride of the true viking that was her sun.

_So why is it that now,_  
_When all is quiet and at rest_  
_When candles glow and all the world_  
_Is at its very best_  
_The others of Village,_  
_Should lock themselves away_  
_To shun the moon and wait instead_  
_For Sister's sunny day?_

She hopped on Twilight as they began to look for Hiccup, to spend time with him on this beautiful night like they always do but by the time she found him he with the other teen and her older sister, Astrid Hofferson, that used to bullied them where laughing with him, but Astrid did did something that broke her heart in to dust, she kissed Hiccup on the lips.

_In umbra Luna est (The moon is in shadow)_

She acted blindly as tears began to fall and ran on Twilight as she began to take off. She looked up at the moon as tears continuously fall from her eyes,"Take me away, away from this nightmare, from this life..." she muttered as Twilight began to fly to the Cove where Toothless laid asleep, until he heard Twilight landing close by him with a crying Iris on her back. As Iris told what had happen, Toothless nudged his head her that she needed to get away to mend her heart. Until she then she should leave Berk. She was almost broken beyond repair, but she needed to a few things before she leaves, needing Toothless she told him to fly to her home for something, as they got there Toothless hide in the shadows waiting for Iris.

_Am I so wrong to wish that they_  
_Would see things like I do?_  
_And am I so wrong to think_  
_That they might love me too?_  
_Why shouldn't they adore me?_  
_Is it not within my right?_  
_I'll not be overshadowed!_  
_Mine is not the lesser light!_  
_I've waited long enough now_  
_For them all to come around_  
_And though the Sun may plead and threaten,_  
_The Moon will stand her ground_

Her family was dead asleep, everyone but her as she grab what she needed, even her trusty ice blue bow. She heard the door open and saw that Astrid was there with an anger look on her face, as she thought that she was making the family embarrassed even more.

"Where do you thing your doing Iris, you dark child."

"I'm not telling you, Sun Princess."

"Are you going to bring more dishonor to the Hoffersons or something."

"What do you mean by that?"

"If you where never born then the Hoffersons wouldn't have dishonor! You are nothing but a mistake to this family, you are worse then Hiccup and i wish you where never born at all!" Astrid yelled as Iris looked down to the ground, walking up to her room with her stuff at hand. She turn back to Astrid only to say her last words to her, "Be careful what you wish for, Astrid." As she locked her door and threw her stuff out the window as climb out. She waited for Toothless to come out of the shadows, as they flew to the Cove where Twilight waited, she quickly put on her black cloak, she heard foot steps coming closer and closer to the Cove, she had to leave now! By the time they where in the air in the barely cloudy night sky over the Cove, Hiccup appeared, all he heard was Iris's final words to her song.

_And all will know the wonder_  
_Of our dark and jeweled sky_  
_And all the world is wrapped in_  
_An eternal lullaby_  
_So say goodnight to this,_  
_The final setting of the sun_  
_Tomorrow dawns in darkness_  
_The nighttime has begun!_

The clouds faded around then as they knew that they where no longer home here on Berk anymore, all they wanted was to go as far away from there as fast as they can. There world has become as dark as the night has ever been, they didn't want to see the sun anymore. The only thing Iris yelled out as Berk was just about to sleep in Latin.

_Nocte! (Night!)_

Soon they where out of Berk's site, they flew anywhere the moon was and headed North, far from Berk and far from Dragon Island, to an island where there where no one but them and other dragons as well. "No one will miss us." She said to her dragon as they land at there new home for a long while.

* * *

I doing requests on HTTYD with MLP songs, leave a song request, in my reviews if you want me to do another RotBTD songfic!

I don't own anything, but Iris and Twilight the SnowFury!


	10. Becoming Popular

Chapter 9: Becoming Popular

Requested by FrozenFairyTales

* * *

Elsa was getting ready for her first day in Corona, she came across her an old crown, with a single snowflake in the center. She decided to put it on once again, as she finishes, she patted her frost blue Terrible Terror, FrostFlare, farewell for the day. The first stop she gone to was the Art Gallery.

_I'll be the toast of the town,_  
_the girl on the go_  
_I'm the type of person everyone everyone should know_  
_I'l be the one to watch_  
_the girl in the flow_  
_I'm the type of person everyone everyone should know_

By the time she got there, she was dress in black with a red beret. The person next to her was nervous that she wasn't going to like her work at all with everyone in front of her painting. But soon Elsa approve of her painting as everyone did as well, her next stop was an auction. A very old vase that looks like it was from two to three hundreds years ago in the kingdom, she gasp at it beauty, and raised her hand to get it, as soon as she did everyone in the room raised her hand as well, the person who was selling it gasped with his jaw hitting the floor.

_Becoming as popular as popular can be_  
_Making my mark, my marking of society_  
_I'm the belle of the ball, the star of the show, yeah!_  
_I'm the type of person everyone everyone should know!_

She then talked to a few people at a table, as two butlers came to the table to offered them, one was mini sandwiches while the other has strawberry tarts. She looked around with a smile, as she saw the trays the butlers had offered, as she looked away from the sandwiches with a look with disgust, and grabbed the tart as everyone else did as well with a smile on her face.

_See how they hang on every word that I speak_  
_my approving glance is what they all seek_  
_I'm the creme de la creme, not just another Jane Doe!_  
_I'm the type of person everyone everyone should know!_

People all over the kingdom of Corona began to invite her to so many things, in one day she gone to the opera with one girl, and went to a party on a ship with a few other people as she and the captain of the ship where laughing. So Elsa became the talk of the Kingdom of Corona, in the matter off hours. she then walk in the middle of the kingdom with two other girls. They told her she was the gem everyone in the whole kingdom was talking about as they where talking to separately. As they women in the room where telling how they love the icy blue dress she was wearing. She then threw a bottle of champagne for a ship's first sailing.

_At home at the opera,_  
_on a fancy ship_  
_becoming the talk,_  
_the talk of all of Corona_  
_I'm the creme da la creme, not just another Jane Doe!_  
_Yeah!_  
_I'm the type of person everyone everyone should know!_

As she got home that night, after a day of fun, as FrostFlare was tapping on her desk for her to write. She has to finish her speech for the King and Queen, but as she began to write her speech for the king and queen of Corona, but as she was about to write as began to drift off to sleep.

_Because I'm the type of person,_  
_yes I'm the type of person..._  
_Yes I'm the type of person everyone should know_

* * *

I doing requests on HTTYD with MLP songs, leave a song request, in my reviews if you want me to do another RotBTD songfic!

I don't own anything, but FrostFlare the Terrible Terror.


	11. Hearts Strong as Vikings and The Reprise

Chapter 11: Hearts Strong as Vikings and The Reprise

Another requested by Vibrato Melody

* * *

It was a normal day in Berk, as every began to get ready for a festival in honor for the God of Thunder, Thor, and they're doing a competition in his honor. Each group has a maximum amount of three people in a group, and this get three current friends excited for this competition. Iris Rose Hofferson, Fishles Ingerman and Hiccup Haddock were the Dragon Crusaders, for no one in the Village of Berk knew more about dragons then these young Vikings. They where in sync with each other at everything they do, they may not be strong in muscle (but Fishlegs is,) but strong in there hearts and spirits!

_We're the toughest little Vikings in town_  
_Got the moves, got the mojo_  
_No harder working __Vikings _around  
_We are a trio_  
_Work as a team, We'll be the first __Vikings teens _out on the flag waving scene!

They climb a cliff to see all of Berk, and stand tall looking at it with pride. And with that they have begun there training for the competition, they woke up the next day at dawn and started to run around the island a few times, after that they began to pull some rope out of Bucket's Hand. They have been trying no-stop and they wont give up until they fall.

_We get going when the going gets tough_  
_We know,_  
_Our very best is just never enough!_

After they fail a few times on getting the robe from Bucket, they when to gain some strength, by punching a punching bag, so many time until the punch bag came back and hit Hiccup to the ground. Iris when to Hiccup's side to help him up and to give him some water as a break, but he turn it away and continue to punch the punching bag with Fishlegs.

_We're kinda short, but so what?_  
_We don't get defeated_  
_We could take a little break but we don't need it._

They began to walk to the Dragon Academy with pride in there hearts as the they walk to the Academy their shadows came together to form a strong Viking in both strength and heart. By the time they got there they began more training with Iris throwing daggers at both Hiccup and Fishlegs, as they dodge every single one. Then Fishlegs grabbed a hammer and started to swing at them to dodge his attacks, it was the same with Hiccup as he swing his sword at them, they dodged every swing with ease.

_We've got hearts as strong as __Vikings_  
_We've got hearts as strong as __Vikings_  
_We've got hearts as strong as __Vikings_  
_We've got hea-a-a-arts, hearts strong as __Vikings_

After they're weapon dodging training, they when for a run to steps of the Great Hall. One by one they they struggled to reach the top of the steps, as they reach the top, with Hiccup finishing last, they gone to Iris's home to lift some weapons as Iris tried to lift a heavy box of meat, only to have her friends eat what as in the box while she landed on her back. And she begun to chase them around her house.

_When we put our minds together, we can achieve_  
_We're the Dragon Crusaders, and you should believe!_  
_We've got determination, to represent the nation_

They then ran up to the watch tower, and watch as a flock of Terrible Terror flew by there heads as they got to the top of steps with there head held up high, and hearts pounding with the pride they have in them.

_For the wiiiiin...!_

The went to the Great Hall again to see if Hiccup can get to the top of the stair case, he was still struggling, but not as much as the first time. They when to Hiccup's house to do come sit ups, with Iris holding Hiccup's feet to the ground, only to have Fishlegs helping him to sit up.(That's pretty funny there.) They went up to the Great hall one last time to see Hiccup's results to climb the stairs. He made it to the top with ease only to fine out that he was struggling to climb three steps of the stairs.

_We've got hearts as strong as __Vikings_  
_We've got hearts as strong as __Vikings_  
_We've got hearts as strong as __Vikings_  
_And we're flying to win as we roar to glory_  
_We can conquer any challenge we're in_

They then when to pull the rope out of Bucket's hand again, as they struggle they saw him getting scared of a small butterfly getting near him, they fell on their back and laugh like no tomorrow. As the day was coming to an end, they gave each other a high five for all the work they did.

_We've got hearts, hearts strong as __Vikings_  
_Hearts strong as __Vikings_

()()()()()()

It was the day of the competition, and Hiccup wasn't going at all. Iris and Fishlegs knew something had happen and saw him in the condor of his room, about to threw away his work until they stopped him from doing so. All that Hiccup wanted was to be alone, thinking about what a few people around the village had said behind his back. Until Fishlegs was the first one to remind Hiccup about something

[Fishlegs]

_Got the moves, got the mojo..._

Iris automatically knew what Fishlegs is trying to do and decided to follow where Fishlegs was going.

[Iris]

_No harder working Vikings around._

A memory hit Hiccup like a ton of bricks, as he slowly gave his two best friends a small smile, as he went along.

[Hiccup]

_We are a trio, work as a team_

With a huge smile on both Iris and Fishleg's faces, they gave him a big hug as they when on in perfect sync once more.

[Iris, Fishlegs, and Hiccup]

_We'll be the first ponies out on the flag-waving scene!_

Hiccup then turn to his friends, with a look of determination on his face, as he raised his hand to the sky, "So let's get to the Academy and let's do the routine as it was! And let's win this thing!" Both Iris and Fishlegs both nodded their heads with their eyes looked at Hiccup with happiness, pride, determination and being proud of him for not giving up.

[Iris, Fishlegs, and Hiccup]

_We've got hearts as strong as horses_  
_We've got hearts as strong as horses_  
_We've got hearts as strong as horses_

They quickly left Hiccup's house and race to the Academy as face as they can. Hiccup then saw some ox's and had a idea. he quickly told his ffriends the idea and they race to three of the ox's and began to ride them to the Academy faster then what they can do on foot.

_And we're playing to win as we roar to glory_  
_We can conquer any challenge we're in_  
_We've got hearts, hearts strong as horses_  
_Hearts strong as horses_

They where determine to make it to the Academy in time for the competition, even thought the Academy was on the other side of the village, they weren't giving that easy. They saw the Academy getting closer and closer as they made it there in record time.

* * *

I doing requests on HTTYD with MLP songs, leave a song request, in my reviews if you want me to do another RotBTD songfic!

I don't own anything, but Iris.


	12. The Art of the Dress and The Reprise

Chapter 12: The Art of the Dress

Another requested by Vibrato Melody

* * *

It was easy in the morning, in the Kingdom of Arendelle as Elsa was starting to make her friends outfits for the Gala. She was starting out with Iris's dress, kknowing her head in the clouds, always with the stars above. She grabbed dark purple, midnight blue, and light frost blue fabrics, to make the dress, as she sewing in parts of the dress around the mannequin, to see if she got the right look for Iris's to wear to the Gala. Then she remembered about the stars and her dragon, Twilight, quickly grabbing some white fabric and putting it where Iris would see it when she gets in.

_Thread by thread_  
_stitching it together_  
_Iris's Dress_  
_Cutting out the pattern snip by snip,_  
_Making sure the fabric folds nicely_  
_It's the perfect color and so hip_  
_Always got to keep in mind my pacing_  
_Making sure the cloth's correctly facing_  
_I'm stitching Iris's Dress_

Elsa was done with Iris's new dress for the Gala. As she grab a light green, a golden orange, dark green, and every other fabric that was close to summer and Merida's personality. She was making sure she had it right with the neckline to the sleeves, and making sure that the skirt was flowing easy to move in. She was making feel like a everyday clothes for Merida since she normally hates any thing with being formal.

_Yard by yard, fussing on the details._  
_Jeweled neckline. Don't you know a stitch in time saves nine?_  
_Make her something perfect to inspire_  
_Even though she hates formal attire_  
_Got to mind those intimate details,_  
_Even though she's more concerned with sales._  
_It's Merida's new Dress._

Elsa started to grab the previous fabrics from the other dresses while thinking over the next designs for Rapunzel and Anna, knowing Rapunzel anything that's in spring, so she went to grab some purple, sky blue, and a some brown fabric to make a beaded belt for her. And for Anna anything to do with the earth that she plays on, so she quickly grabbed some black, and mint green, small amounts of dark green for the sleeves, along with light blue, gold, for the patterns of the dress. As she looks at the designs with her Terrible Terror, FrostFlare, by her side.

_Dress making's easy_  
_For Rapunzel something bright_  
_Anna something earthy,_  
_Blend color and form, does it hold up in cheesy?_

Elsa then tries to make a dress for the toughest girl in town next. Knowing Astrid it was going to have red, dark blue, and her signature thunderbolt rainbow cutie mark in it. while she grabbed the fabrics for the out, she was busy trying to figured out which color goes where. As she put the red fabric around the for the skirt knowing that it was just perfect like that, and she place a headband around the head for the rest of the look she was going for, for Astrid.

_Something brash, will look quite fetching_  
_Hook and eye, couldn't you just simply DIE_  
_Making sure it fits forelock and crest_  
_Don't forget the magic in that Dress_  
_Even though it rides high on flank_  
_Astrid won't look like a tank_  
_I'm stitching Astrid's Dress_

As she was finishing ironing the fabrics, and then sewing in the pieces of the dresses, she was making for her friends. While thing about the jewelry and the accessories that she was going to put with the dresses she had made for her friends, but what accessories should she put with the outfits to scream out their personalities.

_Piece by piece, snip by snip_  
_Croup, dock, haunch, shoulders, hip_  
_Thread by thread, primmed and pressed_  
_Yard by yard, never stressed_  
_And that's the art of the Dress_

But she still have a long way to go before she was truly finish with her work, unknowing about the biggest challenge that was coming her way, soon then she thinks.

()()()()()

As the others came in to see the dress, loving what she had made, but there was a few things that was missing from the dresses. For Iris it was the star constellation of Orion. Elsa was jaw dropped, that she couldn't believe she had forgotten about her favorite constellation, and gone straight back to work for the staff that she had forgotten on the dresses as Iris tells her about Orion's belt constellation.

"Now, the stars on my belt need to be technically accurate. Orion has three stars on her gown, not four." Iris told her as she when to look at the other's dresses in wonder. As Elsa began to sew in the star constellation, as she puts in on one of the five mannequins, as she saw Anna looking at a minty blue fabric by a close window, as Elsa opened it to show her what its like in the light, while Anna threw it i n the air as it landed on top of her.

_Stitch by stitch, stitching it together_  
_Deadline looms, don't you know the client's always right_  
_Even if all my choices were just perfect_  
_Gotta get them all done by tonight_  
_Anna, is the color too obtrusive_  
_Wait until you see it in the light_  
_I'm sewing them together_

As Anna got the fabric off of her, she asked Elsa a few questions bout her dress "Don't you think my Dress would be more me with some lollipops?" "Well, I think..." As Elsa was about to reply to Anna's question, she was interested by her. "Balloons?" "Well..." She was once again interested by by Anna yelling, "Do it!"

_Hour by hour, one more change_  
_I'm sewing them together, take great pains_

Elsa was going crazy to get the dress just the right way, as she was measuring Rapunzel her hands got tied together in the measuring tape, while she asked Astrid what was on her mind for her dress as she was running past her, to grab some more fabric and duds for Merida's dress as she gone to duds to shine.

_Rapunzel, you're tugging on the binds_  
_Astrid, what is on your mind_  
_Oh my gosh, there's simply not much time_  
_Don't forget, Merida's duds must shine_

Merida being true to her family's passion of selling her apple goods, didn't like a few of the stuff that was on the Dress. Elsa was still holding her vision in her head as she gone to get some more stuff to make the dress pop, the way that Merida see's it. As she pull the fabric that FrostFlare was napping on making her spin and fall to the ground.

_Dressmaking's easy_  
_Dreading customers call_  
_Bringing a new revision_  
_Have to pick up the pace, still hold to my vision_

Iris continued to show Elsa another star constellation that would be very easy for Elsa to put on her dress as well with the other constellations. "That constellation is Canis Major, not Minor." As Rapunzel showed her what designed got her eyes as she showed her the picture. "French haute couture, please." "Eeeh..." Elsa was starting to get tired and getting used to it as well, as she walked over to Merida for her dress, "What if it rains? Galoshes!" Elsa's jaw drop again for Merida's idea for her dress with galoshes it was a shock for her, as went to work on Anna's dress next, as Anna screamed what she wants on her dress "More balloons!" As Elsa began to put balloons on the dress, Anna screamed again. "Oh no, that's too many balloons." She took them off and Anna screamed again, with a different idea on her. "More candy!" Elsa began to put Candy like Anna wanted but she was stopped again by "Oh, less candy. Oh wait, I know! Streamers!" Elsa wasn't sure about Anna's idea about the streamers, so she had to asks. "Streamers?" Anna began to pointen out one thing Elsa seem to for get about, "Whose Dress is this?" Looks like Elsa's hands where tied as Anna came to a good point."Streamers it is."

Elsa then walked over to Astrid's dress to put a few small stuff on the dress as she looked at Astrid for a moment, as Astrid caught on, "What?" "Aren't you going to tell me to change something too?" Elsa asked making sure she got everything right for Astrid's dress. "No, I just want mine to be awesome" Astrid pointed out as she went back to her position again against the wall. "Do you not like the color?" "The color's fine, just make it look awesome." Elsa wasn't getting anywhere like this and "Do you not like the shape?" "The shape's fine, just make the whole thing, you know, cooler." As Astrid said that she saw the dress, and told Elsa "It needs to be about 20% more awesome" Elsa began to hit her head on the mannequin with Astrid's dress on it.

[Anna]

All_ we ever want is indecision_

[Astrid]

_All we ever like is what is known_

[Iris]

_Gotta balance style with adherence_

[Rapunzel]

_Making sure we make a good appearance_

[Merida]

_Even if you simply have to fudge it_

[All five girls]

_Make sure that it stays within our budget_

As Elsa was getting tired, she was sitting by the sewing machine with the dresses in front of her to sew them in for the Gala that next night. She was already almost past her limit with the dresses almost done for her friends.

_Got to overcome intimidation_  
_Remember it's all in the presentation_

Iris and Anna began to help Elsa with the dresses as their dresses where already done as Elsa had to work on the other three dresses. With her hair messed up from all the work she did for her friends a she began to pressed against the fabrics for the dresses.

_Piece by piece, snip by snip_  
_Croup, dock, haunch, shoulders, hip_  
_Bolt by bolt, preened and pressed_  
_Yard by yard, always stressed_  
_And that's the art of the Dress_

With the work done for the day, Elsa then passed out on the ground, as the design on the wall was all that was left to make, but she was too tied to even make another dress for the day.

* * *

I doing requests on HTTYD with MLP songs, leave a song request, in my reviews if you want me to do another RotBTD songfic!

I don't own anything, but Iris and Twilight the Snow Fury.


	13. I've Got To Find A Way

Chapter 13: I've Got To Find A Way

Requested by RangerTakara

* * *

"Its all my fault. That my friends like this."

Iris could find a way to change her friends back to normal, from that one mistake she did. no matter how make spell books she read, she couldn't find the answer to save her friends from the fates she had put on them, as she walked up to her room with the sorrow that she had put on herself, she then looked out the window to see how the rain was pouring against the glass as tears began to fall from her eyes. As the same time as Iris press her hand against the glass, the Dun'Broth Apple Farm was new a wasted land with no apples growing in site and Anna was trying to get a apple leaf, but before she could get it the wind blew it gently away from the fram.

[Iris]  
_I have to find a way, to make this all okay._  
_I can't believe this small mistake,_  
_Could've caused so much heartache._

Surane wasn't having the best time with controlling the weather, as each home had a completely different weather pattern, the closet house she came to, quickly lock all the doors and windows, to keep her out and Surane looked down to the ground in sorrow.

_Oh why? Oh why-y-y?_

Merida wasn't getting any business at all, so she began to board all the windows. Astrid gave up on having the animals listen to her, as she sat down by the window she then did something she hadn't done in a long time, she began to cry. Rapunzel was doing much worse, she was on in front of fountain looking down in sorrow seeing the once happy people of the village, into the people who looked like they haven't laugh nor smile in a long time. As she heard a few people yelling at each other.

_Losing promise._  
_I don't know what to do._  
_Seeking answers._  
_I feel I won't get through to you._

As the skies was far wore then ever before. As Iris looked at the thunder, lightning , snow, every weather that was happening before her eyes, as tears fall faster down her face, as she puts her face in her hands to hide the tears from falling even more.

_Oh why? Oh why-y-y?_

She then looks up and saw that Twilight was by her side nudged her head against her, "Oh, Twilight. What have I done?" As she hugs her dragon's head against her, letting out all of her tears.

* * *

I doing requests on HTTYD with MLP songs, leave a song request, in my reviews if you want me to do another RotBTD songfic!

I don't own anything, but Iris and Twilight the Snow Fury. While Surane belongs to my good friend SuraneSpiral.


	14. A True True Friend

Chapter 13: A True True Friend

Another requested by RangerTakara

* * *

Iris to jumped with joy after finding out that suing the elements of harmony would being back her friends to their rightful fates, as Rapunzel did what she would have normally done, Iris quickly put Rapunzel's necklace of kindness around her neck. Rapunzel began to glow as she remember her right place in the world. "Rapunzel, look your cutie mark!" Iris quickly gave Rapunzel a mirror to show her, the cutie mark on her cheek wasn't balloons, but three pink butterfly. "It work, it work! Oh I'm so happy your back to normal," She gave Rapunzel and big hug for her going back to normal, as she pull away with her hand still on Rapunzel's shoulder, "Now we need your help." As Rapunzel was happily glad to help.

[Iris]  
_A true, true friend helps a friend in need._  
_A friend will be there to help them see._

As Iris was walking by some squirrels, one of them saw a mouse begging for some food, as it happily gave one to the mouse that was smiling. As Rapunzel then gave every one of the animals some food, while walking with Iris around the house helping with the animals in need of her help.

[Iris] and [Rapunzel]  
_A true, true friend helps a friend in need._  
_To see the light that shines from a true, true friend._

"Um, Hello friend, trap inside remember?" Both of the girls looks back at Astrid in a chamber pot all tied up, as they help her out of the pot and untying her. They then took Astrid to where her dragon, Stormfly, was with Surane in town, as she was having a a tough time getting the weather just right, she even accidentally gave someone their own storm cloud as they where running away from it.

[Iris]  
_Surane needs your help._  
_She's trying hard doing what she can._

Astrid wasn't sure about getting on Stormfly, and fixing the clouds as the dragon came straight to her. As Rapunzel got Stormfly to calm down a bit, and helped Astrid up on her dragon, as they slowly came to a cloud and kicked it as it disappear from sight. She told the dragon to go as fast as she can to get all the clouds.

[Rapunzel]  
_Would you try? Just give it a chance._  
_You might find that you'll start to understand._

Surane was starting cry as the rain awas pour down on her like no tomorrow, but all of a sudden she looked up and saw Astrid and Stormfly getting rid of all the clouds with ease, to them it felt like it was the one place they belong. Soon the clouds disappear and the sun began to saw up again once more, with rain, snow nor thunder, with it. Soon Iris, Rapunzel and with them Surane, ran straight to Astrid as she got off her dragon letting out some air.

[Iris] and [Rapunzel]  
_A true, true friend helps a friend in need._  
_A friend will be there to help you see._  
_A true, true friend helps a friend in need._  
_To see the light that shines from a true, true friend._

They then came up to Astrid quickly putting her necklace of loyalty around her neck, as her memories began to hit her like a ton of bricks, with her rainbow thunderboth cutie mark back on her face. "Uh, What just happen?" Astrid asked looking clueless. "There's no time to explain, but we need your help. Merida's trying to make dress" Iris quickly told her what they needed to do, as it got Astrid by surprise, "Say no more." Then they looked at Surane who was very surprise at the moment.

[Astrid]  
_Merida needs your help._  
_She's trying hard doing what she can._  
_Would you try? Just give it a chance._  
_You might find that you'll start to understand._

They soon brought Surane to her own Dress Shop seeing all the outfits Merida made, the bill boarded windows and all the spider webs around the place, made it look like no one has cleaned or lived it in years. As Merida was in front of the sewing machine with bags under her eyes, as the machine began to brake on its self again, as Surane looked around and walked to Merida who was about to be in tears, as Surane took the fabric from Merida and began her own dress.

[Iris], [Rapunzel], and [Astrid]  
_A true, true friend helps a friend in need._  
_A friend will be there to help them see._  
_A true, true friend helps a friend in need._  
_To see the light that shines from a true, true friend._

Surane began her own magic for dress making, as Merida began to see in star struck, as Surane was doing alright with her style, while grabbing some fabric and some strings, while looking at some designs, while Iris threw out few of the outfits that Merida made, while Surane changed the color of the strings to a different color, in awe. As soon as Surane was finish with the beautiful dress she made, as Iris quickly put Surane's necklace of generosity around her neck, with the memories of her past came to her head hard and fast along with her three gem cutie mark on her cheek.

"Oh my, what a terrible dream I had" Surane said to her friends, but quickly looking around she saw an outfit that Merida made, "Or maybe I'm still having it?" "Surane, Anna's about to lose the Apple Farm, we need Merida's help." Iris quickly said as she points to Merida, "Lose the Apple Farm, well we can let that happen now, can we?" Surane then grabbed Merida's arm and pulled her away from the outfit she was working, as they took her to her home in the Apple Farm, With Merida looking confidence.

[Surane]  
_Anna is in trouble._  
_We need to get there by her side._  
_We can try to do what we can now._  
_For together we can be her guide._

Anna was having trouble with the busted water chute once again, as Iris and the gang when to help her, Merida beat them to it and fixed it for help. Soon the apples began to grow again. Soon they began to picked them out again with Merida's dad pulling the wagon while she began to throw the corn seeds to the ground as her three brothers began to buried them. As soon as they where done Iris quickly put Merida's necklace of honesty around her neck while the memories came to her as fast as horse riding in a contest along with her three apple cutie mark on her cheek.

[Iris], [Rapunzel], [Astrid], and [Surane]  
_A true, true friend helps a friend in need._  
_A friend will be there to help them see._  
_A true, true friend helps a friend in need._  
_To see the light that shines from a true, true friend._

"Yee-hoo! Now that's more like it," she turns to her friends what they should do next, "What's next?" "The town's people are fractious, we need the old Anna back," Iris quickly told Merida what they need to do with Anna, "I'm on it, I just the thing" Merida told them while looking at Anna, who was frowning not knowing what to do, as Surane quickly put Anna's hair into two pink tails, as Merida gave her a piggy back ride into town.

[Merida]  
_The townspeople need you, they've been sad for a while._  
_They march around, faces frown and never seem to smile._  
_And if you feel like helping, we'd appreciate a lot!_  
_If you get up there and spread some cheer from here to Arendelle!_

When they got there, they saw everyone was in bad moods, worse then before. As Iris quickly put Anna's necklace of laughter around her neck, they threw Anna in the crowd with a funny mask, while the memories came to her as fast as lightning, as she pulled the mask and smile. "Come on everyone, I want to see you smile!" she said with the biggest smile on her face while the town folks yelled out "ANNA!" in joy as they where glad that Anna and everyone else was back to normal. Soon the friends did a pyramid Iriss on top for thinking of a way get everyone in the right direction.

[All / Chorus]  
_A true, true friend helps a friend in need._  
_A friend will be there to help them see._  
_A true, true friend helps a friend in need._  
_To see the light (to see the light)_  
_That shines (that shines)_  
_From a true, true friend!_

Then while everyone was going home, her friends surrounded her for a big bear hug for getting their cutie marks back where they belong, even the dragons jooineed in with them, for they where glad to have a true, true friend with them.

* * *

I doing requests on HTTYD with MLP songs, leave a song request, in my reviews if you want me to do another RotBTD songfic!

I don't own anything, but Iris and Twilight the Snow Fury. While Surane belongs to my good friend SuraneSpiral.


	15. Giggle at the Ghosties

Chapter 13: Giggle at the Ghosties

Another requested by Vibrato Melody

* * *

The six girls where on a mission to find to the lost elements of harmony, to find Princess Elsa and to defeat her sister the Queen of the Night, Surane, as they where going to find her lost home before The Queen of Darkness was seal in the moon for a thousand years, only to find out that she had escape her prison a thousand years a later. But as they where close to the castle they enter the forest they began to scare them more then ever, until they heard Anna laughing at the trees. Anna saw the others staring at her and she decided that she was going to break into song.

[Anna]  
_When I was a little girl and the sun was going down..._

Iris looked at Hikari and asking, "Tell me she's not..." only to get interrupted by Anna sing again.

[Anna]  
_The darkness and the shadows, they would always make me froooown_

Hikari looked at Iris with her answer, "She is" with a face that said 'this is normal for us' as Anna hopped around them and went on with her song. As she remember a part of her childhood and told the others.

[Anna]  
_I'd hide under my pillow_  
_From what I thought I saw_  
_But granny Tooth said that wasn't the way_  
_To deal the fears at all._

"Then what is?" Astrid asked as Anna got into her face, and began to explain to them what happen then, to remind her of now.

[Anna]  
_She said: Anna, you gotta stand up tall_  
_Learn to face your fears_  
_You'll see that they can't hurt you_  
_Just laugh to make them __disappear_

Anna quickly walk to a tress, and "Ha! Ha! Ha!" laught at the tree as the fzace that was on it disappear from it as Anna turned to the others with a smile on her face. The others gasp as what they just saw, soon they where doing the same thing as Anna, while Anna pushed iris to a tree and laugh her heart out at it while the face disappear from it as the others.

[Anna]  
_So, giggle at the ghostly_  
_Guffaw at the grossly_  
_Crack up at the creepy_  
_Whoop it up with the Weepy_  
_Chortle at the kooky_  
_Snortle at the spooky_

Soon Anna went to the middle of several trees and and to sing alot in one breath like she was crazy.

_And tell that big dumb scary face to take a hike And leave you alone And if he think he can scare you then he got another thing coming and the very idea of such a thing that just makes you wanna..._

As soon as she catch her breath sing starter to laught at them like no tomorrow, "Hahahaha...heh.." with tears in her eyes, while laughing, and as her song soon came to an end.

_LAaaaaaaaaauuugh!_

At that everyone of the faces that was there was gone in a flash as the sound of Anna's laughter hit them, as she looked at her friends with a smile.

* * *

I doing requests on HTTYD with MLP songs, leave a song request, in my reviews if you want me to do another RotBTD songfic!

I don't own anything, but Iris and Twilight the Snow Fury. While Surane belongs to my good friend SuraneSpiral and Hikari belongs to my awesome friend WingBladeWeaver1357.


	16. he Failure song and the The Success Song

Chapter 16: The Failure song and the The Success Song The Reprise

Another requested by RangerTakara

* * *

It was a normal day in Arendelle, as Iris got out of the castle, she she looked down as something was bothering her, she walked down to the yard where Drew was waiting for her asking what grade did she get. "A-?" But Iris stay silenced as Drew stop walking and keeps guessing as a frown appeared on his face. "B+" She stopped a few feet away from Drew as he finally got the message on her behavior. "Iris, did you... Fail?" as he whisper the last part making sure that the others weren't there, as Iris looked back at him with a frown.

[Iris]  
_I was prepared to do my best,thought I could handle any test._  
_For I can do so many tricks,but I wasn't prepared for this._

Iris then looked up at the sky, as she continued to walk to the castle gate with Drew following close behind her. Both of them walked into town as a waiter brought some tea to a young woman, as Iris began to levitate the tea pot and pour the tea into the teacup, surprising both the waiter and the woman. Iris then walked away from the with Drew close behind her, as she put a hand on his head with a small pat.

[Iris]  
_Levitation would have been a breeze. Facts and figures I recite with ease._

"The square root of 546 is 23 point 3-6-6-6-4-2-8-9-1-0-9." She said while leading against against the wall, while the teacher inside the room did the calculations of Iris's answer, while he told the class about her answer. "She is correct!" She walked away from the classroom, Drew was shocked she answer to the question on the board while Iris grabbed his hand and spin him around with a smile on her face and hugged him tight, she let Drew go and took off to a cliff to see the land as Drew follow her.

[Iris]  
_I could ace a quiz on friendship's bliss; but I wasn't prepared for this._  
_Will I fail,or will I pass? I can't be sure._

As she made it to the cliff with Drew coming besides her as the wind came blowing in their hair, and as Iris had both a sorrow and a far away look on her face for the challenge that she has to face.

[Drew]  
_She can't be sure._

As she walked away from the cliff to the pond in the castle, as she got ready to preform some magic to disappeared and reappeared on a lily pad, she did it three times on the lily pads in the pond and posed as a dancer on each lily pad, as she reappeared again on land.

[Iris]  
_My mind is sharp. My skills intact. My heart is pure._

While Drew ran close behind to Iris catching his breath, too see her on the other side of the pond.

[Drew]  
_Her heart is pure._

Soon she walked into town once again, and she began to dance in a graceful manner, to think of the times she had faced in the past with her friends behind her. While Drew was dancing as he was close behind her, while Iris stop to sit on the ground by the cliff.

[Iris]  
_Oh,I've taken my share of licks._  
_I've made it through the thin and thick; but no I wasn't._

She slowly walked up to the castle tower with Drew close behind her, as she began to see the view of the kingdom.

[Drew]  
_Oh no,she wasn't._

He was following close behind her to the tower.

[Iris]  
_Oh no,I wasn't._

Iris was beginning to be close to tears while she looked at the view.

[Drew]  
_Oh no,she wasn't._

Drew made it to the top of the tower with Iris, to keep her company while she was going though this.

[Iris]  
_No,I wasn't._

She then turn in a circle, as she was breaking down in tears, with Drew gently put a hand on her shoulder as she came to a stop.

[Iris and Drew]  
_Prepared...for this!_

As Iris got down from the tower to the docks with Drew behind her, he was walking behind her, as he realize something and asked her, "Prepared for what exactly?" with a nervous look on his face.

()()()()()

"She is totally going to lose it," Drew said in a worried matter, but quickly puts on a brave face remember how strong Iris is. "Keep it together buddy, Gotta stay strong for Iris," He said as opened the door on Drew and hit him in the face with the door she opened. The others where there this time to see if Iris has pass her test, as she jumped out of the door and yelled out with a big smile on her face, "I PASS!" The others cheered for her as she hug Drew in a tight bear hug. As Surane walked to Iris, with a smile on her face for her friend.

[Surane]  
_You were prepared to do your best._  
_Had what it takes to pass the test._  
_All those doubts you can dismiss. Turns out you were_

They cleared a path for Iris and Surane to walk though, as they follow close behind them,, leave Drew behind as he quickly catch up.

[Merida, Astrid, Anna, Surane, Rapunzel, and Drew]  
_Prepared for this!_

Merida put her arm around Iris's shoulder, as they walked to the docks to go back to the village.

[Merida]  
_You clearly have just what it takes._

Soon Anna was walking besides Merida in high stakes as Iris, Surane, and Merida looked up at her and laughed a bit too as she fell to the ground.

[Anna]  
_To pass a test with such high stakes._

Soon Rapunzel walks beside Surane with a smile on her face as they where close to the castle docks.

[Rapunzel]  
_We knew for sure you would prevail._

Soon they saw Astrid laying down on the a dragon's back as it was flying over them, as they got closer to the docks.

[Astrid]  
_Since when does Iris Rose ever fail?_

They where soon at the docks, climbing on the boat to their village, as they let Iris got on first with them following behind her.

[Merida, Astrid, Anna, Surane, Rapunzel, and Drew]  
_All those doubts that you can dismiss._  
_Trust yourself and you cannot miss._

Soon Merida, Surane, and Astrid went to her left side on the edge of the ship.

[Merida, Surane, and Anna]  
_Turns out you were_

Iris The starts to join in with her friends as she looked up to the sky in joy.

[Iris]  
_Turns out I was_

Soon Astrid, Rapunzel and Drew came in on her right looking to the sky and the sea as the ship was getting ready to set sail.

[Astrid, Rapunzel, and Drew]  
_Turns out you were_

Iris soon walked out to the peak of the ship as she watches the night sky coming in as the sun was setting in the sea.

[Iris]  
_Turns out I was_

Surane walked behind Iris with her hand on her shoulder as the looked on to the sky and the sea, as she gave her a hug.

[Surane]  
_Turns out you were_

Soon the others joined in the hug that Surane was giving Iris, as the ship was leaving the docks, as Elsa and Hikari watch from there castle as the ship leaves the docks.

[The 6 girls and Drew]  
_Prepared...for this!_

"Yeah,I knew everything was going to turn out fine." Drew said as he walked up to Iris to give a hug and a pat on her back as he then passes out from the stress, excited for their next visit to Arendelle.

* * *

I doing requests on HTTYD with MLP songs, leave a song request, in my reviews if you want me to do another RotBTD songfic!

I don't own anything, but Iris and Twilight the Snow Fury. While Drew belongs to my good friend RedDiEnd, Hikari belongs to WingBlade


	17. The Ballad of the Crystal Empire

Chapter 17: The Ballad of the Crystal Empire

Another requested by RangerTakara

* * *

It was a tragic day for Princess Hikari of the Crystal Kingdom, she has been doing all she can to keep her people safe from harm. Princess Hikari has been using all her magic to keep the barrier of light up for her people, it was so much that she nearly passed out from exhaustion. Iris couldn't stand watching her best friend and sister in law like this, so she had Drew and Twilight the Snow Fury to gather up her friends, to save both the kingdom and Hikari from the darkness that was coming. As she walked in the council room with Drew not for behind her holding a book that holds the history of the Crystal Kingdom. She turns to her friends for help to save the kingdom, as she passes the Crystal Kingdom History book for all of them to see.

[Iris]  
_Princess Hikari needs our help, her magic will not last forever._  
_I think we can do it,but we need to work together._  
_We have to get this right. Yes,we have to make them see._  
_We can save the Crystal Kingdom with their history._

As they open the History Book they opened it to the jousting chapter, as Astrid found she puts on some armor that was in the room, she looked like a crystal Valkyria with the armor she had on, as she picked up the shield and sword that was with the armor as well.

[Astrid]  
_It says that they like jousting._

They turn to the next chapter of the history book, and found the chapter of the Kingdom's flag. Surane got to work making the flag of the Kingdom was light blue has it had a snowflake but it was spit in the middle as one side was white while the other was dark purple for the balance that the Kingdom has in the heart of it as she also put the flora patterns like in the book on the flag as well.

[Surane]  
_They flew a flag of many hues._

The next page they turn it to as the farming chapter of the kingdom as Merida and Anna ran with baskets at hand to pick as many crystal berries as they can. As they picked some of the berries Merida quickly threw one in her month as they continue to pick more berries, as the other turn the page to get any thing else for the kingdom.

[Merida]  
_Made sweets with crystal berries._

The next page was a zoo with baby sheep, as Rapunzel ran to the nearest hill to find some baby sheep and began to lead then to the town petting zoo. As they happily hopped into town.

[Rapunzel]  
_They had a petting zoo with tiny sheep._

By the time Rapunzel got tot the town's petting zoo, everyone was doing a part for the History Festival, as Iris was making sure that everything was right, Surane making sure that the outfits, and the flags where out and up. As Merida was was making the crystal sweets with the other bakers.

[Merida, Rapunzel, Anna, Astrid, Surane,and Iris]  
_Oh,we have to get this right. Yes,we have to make them see._  
_We can save the Crystal Kingdom with their history._

Soon Anna turn the page of the history book, and saw people playing a crystal flugel horn, as Drew brought as he was looking for crystal instruments to play in the festival, she grab it and started to play it like no tomorrow. The others just found out as she started to play it that she was not good at playing the flugel horn at all, as they cover their ears.

[Anna]  
_There was a Crystal Flugel-horn,that everybody liked to play..._

Iris then looked to the flag hanging up as the wind gently blew it to where it was blowing, as she and Drew put both their hands over their hearts as the thought of the anthem of the Crystal Kingdom.

[Iris]  
_...and the Crystal Kingdom anthem. Can you learn it in a day?_

Astrid soon on Stromfly was hanging up the rest of the decorations on top of a tent. While everyone began they way that they promise they would do, and as Drew brought balloons, he trip and let them go into the sky. It was the perfect touch as they finish with the rest of the festival and it looked at it in wonder.

[Merida, Rapunzel, Anna, Astrid, Surane, and Iris]  
_Oh,we have to get this right. Yes,we have to make them see._  
_We can save the Crystal Kingdom...with their history!_

As Iris, with the book in hand, saw the festival with a smile on her face. She looked at her friends with a pride smile and said to them, "It looks amazing!" and walked over to them getting each of her friends a hug. "I don't know, how I could have done it with out you guys."

* * *

I doing requests on HTTYD with MLP songs, leave a song request, in my reviews if you want me to do another RotBTD songfic!

I don't own anything, but Iris and Twilight the Snow Fury. While Drew belongs to my good friend RedDiEnd, Hikari belongs to my fantastic friend WingBladeWeaver1357, and Surane belongs to my great friend SuraneSpiral.

Also there is a poll on my page right now for the next story to do, please vote!


	18. Cupcakes Song

Chapter 18: Cupcakes Song

* * *

It was a normal day for a few little ones who want to find their cutie marks this day, as Sophie went to Anna's family's Bakery to see if she can get her cutie mark that day. She looked at Anna and side "I guess a making cupcake cutie mark could work too" As Anna grabs Sophie as she begins to tell her how to make come cupcakes.

_All you have to do is take a cup of flour,_  
_Add it to the mix!_

Sophie did hat she was told, as Anna put in sweets in the dough, Sophie at a lemon on her head. Anna told her not to but to put in another thing in that was not sour.

_Now just take a little something sweet, not sour,_  
_A bit of salt-just a pinch!_

Sophie smiled at that, as Anna grabs a cupcake pan and beings to spin it with one finger and throw it in the air it landed on her head in perfect balance. As she flip a teaspoon of vanilla in the air, it landed right in the bowl.

_Baking these treats is such a cinch,_  
_Add a teaspoon of vanilla._

Anna then starts to spin Sophie around in circles as they wait for the cupcakes to be done.

_Add a little more, and you count to four_  
_And you never get your fill-a~_

As they spin around, Sophie began to clean up by lifting five cake pans as Anna was cleaning the floor. Anna saw that the pans were about to fall out of Sophie's hands when Anna caught then for her.

_Cupcakes, so sweet and tasty~_  
_Cupcakes-don't be too hasty,_

Anna then begins to pop off of places as Sophie smile's and laugh at what she is seeing Anna do, and could not stop until then the cupcakes where done.

_Cupcakes~ cupcakes, cupcakes,_  
_cupcakes!_

* * *

I doing requests on HTTYD with MLP songs, leave a song request, in my reviews if you want me to do another RotBTD songfic!

I don't own anything, but Iris and Twilight the Snow Fury.


	19. The Perfect Man

Chapter 19: The Perfect Man

Requested by an Anonymous reviewer

* * *

It was a day before Valentine's day, as everyone all over the village was getting ready for that day with there special sweetheart. Even three girls where planning on helping their favorite teacher to find her perfect someone, as Iris, Surane, and Hikari began looking they went down the list of every man they saw. From Surane's list from a young boy who was playing a game, to an old man who was giving a class, even a person that very sick as he sneezes like no tomorrow.

[Surane]

_Anna is sweet and kind,_  
_She's the best teacher we could hope for_  
_The perfect man you and I must find_  
_One to really make her heart soar_  
_But,_  
_This one's too young,_  
_This one's too old_  
_He clearly has a terrible cold_

From Iris's side, from a clown who was doing tricked with his feet, and a man in fancy clothes, drinking his tea. As Iris was about too fall on her face by surprise, that he gave her.

[Iris]

_This guy's too silly, he's way too uptight_

"I say." he said to her, as Surane saw a man behind a tree, thinking he was the best choice they had and told her friends about him.

[Surane]

_Well nothing's wrong with this one,_  
_He seems alright!_

Hikari came from the other side from the tree and told Surane as she saw the girl he was with, "His girlfriend sure thinks so..." she told her as couple walked away, with a shocked looked on Surane's face. Iris came and pointed to a another man who was too flashy for their teacher, and almost blinding Iris.

[Iris]

_How 'bout this one?_  
_He's much too flashy_

Hikari then pointed to a man who was man like no tomorrow, even running though a lot of puddles.

[Hikari]

_He might do!_

Only to see that he was too splashy and splash mud all over Iris and Surane, as he ran past them.

[Iris and Surane]

_If he weren't so splashy_

Iris then saw a man that was their height, too short!

[Iris]

_Too short_

From Surane's end, a man that was too tall for their teacher.

[Surane]

_Too tall!_

They even saw a man who took a bathtub where ever he went, he was far too clean for anyone.

[Iris]

_Too clean_

Hikari had to hold her nose for the next man that was in front of her from his smell!

[Hikari]

_Too smelly!_

Surane almost fanited from the site of someone who was going in tub after tub of jelly!

[Surane]

_Strangely obsessed with tubs of jelly..._

All three sighed that they couldn't find the perfect man for their teacher at all! And time was running out for them to find the one, everyone in the village was taken leaving them with not one good man for their teacher.

[Iris]

_I don't think that we're mistaken,_  
_It seems all the good ones are taken_

They began to climb a tall pile of hay, to find someone perfect for Anna, as they looked around from the top of it.

[Surane]

_I really feel that at this rate_  
_we'll never find the perfect date_

As they got to the top, they looked around and saw the sun as almost down as time was growing short.

[All]

_Don't want to quit and give up hope!_

As Hikari saw Krisoff putting hay in a wheelbarrow, and asks Krisoff "Doing anything special for Hearts and Hooves Day?" as Krisoff smiled at his sister's best friend. As Surane was praying for a no from him.

[Surane]

_Oh, please, oh, please, oh, please say..._

"Nnnnope!" Krisoff replied to Hikari, with a smile on his face. The three of them gasp at the luck they had, and jumped in a circle in joy!

[Surane]

_We did it girls, we found the one!_  
_Who will send our teachers heart aflutter!_

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Iris yelled and stop at the realization of the man they found for their teacher, and she had to asked them if she hear it right, "Let me get this straight, are you talking about my **_BROTHER_**?" As Hikari and Surane just smiled at her.

* * *

I doing requests on HTTYD with MLP songs, leave a song request, in my reviews if you want me to do another RotBTD songfic!

I don't own anything, but Iris and Twilight the Snow Fury. Surane belongs to my good friend SuraneSpiral, and Hikari belonds to awesome friend WingBladeWeaver1357


	20. BBBFF and Reprise

Chapter 20: B.B.B.F.F. and Reprise

Requested by RangerTakara.

* * *

The day was going as normal as can be with Iris and 5 her friends as they where having a picnic, until Drew came with a letter from Queen Elsa telling them about the big wedding that was coming on and asking them if they can preform what they do best. Hikari with her party planning, with Surane making the dresses, Rapunzel and her animal skills with the music, Merida making her apple sweeties for the reception, and Astrid on her dragon to make a rainbow in the sky after the 'I do' part, but what surprise her the most that it was her brother Krisoff was getting married to the The Princess of the Twilight Crystal Kingdom. It was a shock to her to find out without him telling her in person, when she told her friends that he was Captain of the Guards, Surane fainted when Iris told her friends, as she took a walk down memory lane looking at the sky.

[Iris]  
_When I was just a child, I found it rather silly_  
_To see how many other kids I could meet_  
_I had my books to read, didn't know that I would ever need_  
_Other children to make my life complete_  
_But there was one boy that I cared for_  
_I knew he would be there for me_

Iris saw herself as a child again reading one of her books as she was taking a walk pasting a few of the kids playing games the other kids and laughing at the fun they are having. While she was reading her book no seeing the person who was in front of her, she bumped into someone. She looked up and saw that it was her blond older brother Krisoff, she quickly put the book down and began to have fun with her brother like no tomorrow.

_My big brother, best friend forever!_  
_Like two peas in a pod, we did everything together_

As Krisoff picked her up and tickled her from behind with her laughing like no tomorrow. She quickly pushed him away from him, but Krisoff gave her a bear hug as they quickly race to the park in the castle village. She then remember the time Krisoff taught her how to fly a kit, they never had a fight, with telling there dreams with her mastering her magic and to fly a dragon, as Krisoff copy the pose of castle guards did, as Iris looked at him with wonder in her eyes. But she them remember the time she left him behind to do what the Queen had asked her to do with Drew and Twilight by her side.

_He taught me how to fly a kite (Best friend forever!)_  
_We never had a single fight (We did everything together!)_  
_We shared our hopes, we shared our dreams_  
_I miss him more than I realized_  
_It seems_

Iris began to tear up at the last memory of her brother, looking at where the castle where he is now, not knowing if he was the same or if he had change. Her friends joined in together to help calm her down as tears where about to fall from her eyes. Tell her that he will always be her b.b.b.f.f.

[Merida, Rapunzel, Hikari, Astrid, and Surane]  
_Your big brother, best friend forever_  
_Like two peas in a pod, you did everything together_

She looked at the clouds that looked like both her and Krisoff tossing the ball to each other as Iris throw the ball too far and Krisoff went to get it, only to go all the way to the castle and far from her. She slowly walked away from her friends only to stopped a few feet away from them, feeling like if he was standing right new to her right now.

[Iris]  
_And though he's, oh, so far away_  
_I hoped that he would stay_  
_My big brother best friend_  
_Forever_

As Merida and her friends went up to Iris and hugged her as tears where close to falling from her eyes, knowing what its like to have brothers that are best friends.

()()()()()

On the day before the wedding, when Iris accuse that the princess that her brother was going to married was not the real Princess Anna! But no one believe her at all, not even her friends believed her. Krisoff got so mad at Iris that he told her that she was no longer allowed to go or be even in the wedding. As everyone left the room leaving Iris all alone, as they cried and said to her self, "Maybe I was being overprotective. I could've gained a sister." She began to wipe away her tears before she could continued on as she sit on the steps of the alter "But instead... I just lost a brother." She began to use her magic to think of the times both her and Krisoff had fun to show an image with both of them and with Krisoff disappearing from sight.

[Iris]

_He was my Big Brother, Best Friend_  
_Forever,_  
_And now, we'll never do anything_  
_Together..._

She began to looked for him everywhere to find nothing, with her curling up into a ball crying her eyes out , just like the real one was doing. As she could no longer feel anything but pain, sadness, and heartache in her heart as she lost both her brother and best friend.

* * *

I doing requests on HTTYD with MLP songs, leave a song request, in my reviews if you want me to do another RotBTD songfic!

I don't own anything, but Iris and Twilight the Snow Fury. Surane belongs to my good friend SuraneSpiral, Hikari belonds to awesome friend WingBladeWeaver1357, and Drew belongs to my good friend RedDiEnd


	21. Love is in Bloom

Chapter 20: Love is in Bloom

Another request by RangerTakara.

* * *

As the search fro Princess Anna was done, the wedding was back on, as both Krisoff and Princess Anna sealed their love with a kiss. As everyone got to the wedding reception, Iris gave Hikari a nod for her part for the reception. She quickly ran up to the stereo with headphones on her head as she was about to play some music, only to pull the master of cold music, Jack Frost as the DJ of the party! While Hikari quickly threw the mic at Iris as Jack began to play his music.

_Love is in bloom_  
_A beautiful bride, a handsome groom_  
_Two hearts becoming one_  
_A bond that cannot be undone because_

The next thing that happened before they knew it, that everyone began to dance like no tomorrow. Krisoff grab Anna's hand as he began to spin her around as the Iris's best gal pals where dancing besides her brother and his wife. As Drew when around and took pictures of everyone of Iris's friends eating and having fun like no tomorrow.

_Love is in bloom_  
_A beautiful bride, a handsome groom_  
_I said love is in bloom_  
_You're starting a life and making room_  
_For us_

The first thing that Drew saw was Hikari eating cake while sitting in the grass as every saw how much of the cake she was having, Merida was playing the fiddle with a cousin of her's, while Drew asked someone to take a picture of him dancing with Surane's little sister Sophie, soon as that was done he quickly saw Astrid dancing with Hiccup, Captain of the Dragon Flyer's, after he took a picture of Surane walking with rich looking man.

_Your special day_  
_We celebrate now, the pony way_  
_Your friends are all right here_  
_Won't let these moments disappear because_

As the wedding was coming to an end, Iris saw seen standing next to the carriage as her brother and her new sister-in-law came as she opened the door for him. "Iris" Krisoff called as he walked up to her with a smile on his face, "None of this wouldn't have been possible without you little sis, love ya, Rosie." As Iris looked up at her brother with the same smile on her face as well, "Love you too, B.B.B.F.F." she replied to him, as they gave each other a hug before he climb in the carriage after Anna.

"Ready to go?" he asked his bride, as she just remember something to do before they left, "Oh, almost forgot." as she when to her window and threw her bouquet, to where the single girls where, until Surane pushed them out of the way yelling out, "IT'S MINE!" with a crazy look on her face, as the other single girls gave her a dirty look at what she did, as she gave them a nervous laugh. As the carriage began to take off to their Honeymoon.

_Love is in bloom_  
_A beautiful bride, a handsome groom_  
_I said love is in bloom_  
_You're starting a life and making room_  
_For us_

As Iris and her friends looked as the carriage began to disappear from sight. "Now this was a great wedding." She told her friends with a smile on her face. "Oh yeah, wait until you see what i have plan for the bachelor party." Drew said laughing while the others had a confuse look on their faces, but soon they begun to laugh like no tomorrow while Iris was lying down on a grassy hill that they where on.

* * *

I doing requests on HTTYD with MLP songs, leave a song request, in my reviews if you want me to do another RotBTD songfic!

I don't own anything, but Iris and Twilight the Snow Fury. Surane belongs to my good friend SuraneSpiral, Hikari belonds to awesome friend WingBladeWeaver1357, and Drew belongs to my good friend RedDiEnd


	22. Stop the Bats

Chapter 22: Stop the Bats

Requested: by an Anonymous reviewer.

* * *

It was a normal day in the Village of Berk, until a battle cry was heard from the Dun'Broth Apple Farm. Merida was fighting off bats from eating her apples, they where destroying the farm, as Merida's friends came running to see what was happening and why their friend yelled out. Merida began to tell them about the Vampire bats that where eating the apples, not leaving one apple for anyone but themselves, Rapunzel tried to reason with Merida about the bats that they where looking after the ones they care for, but Merida saw it completely differently as they look at the tree where the bats where eating off of right at that moment.

[Merida]  
_Those vampire bats will give you a fright,_  
_Eating apples both day and night._  
_They rest for a minute, maybe three,_  
_Then they're eatin' every apple in your apple tree._  
_They don't care about nada, not zilch, no, nothin'._  
_'Cept bringin' about an orchard's destruction._

Merida started to tel her friends how the bats where, as she begins to walk in the trees, to see the damage they cause to the farm. As she got there a few of the bats began to eat some more apples off a apple tree, as another apple as drain of its juices and lands on the ground in front of Merida. She looks down with a pride hurt look on her face as she stumps on the juiceless apple. As she walked up to her friends with anger clear in her eyes, as she walked up to the path as the tree leaves turned into bats. As Rapunzel quiclky runs up to Merida to reason with her again.

[Rapunzel]  
_Now wait just a minute, there's another side to this,_  
_And if I did not defend them, then I would be remiss._  
_These bats are mamas and papas too._  
_They care for their young just like we humans do._

Rapunzel with a soft look on her face, walked to her friends and began to reason with them, telling them that the care about the young ones like they do. She quickly ran to a tree to prove her points as they where holding a baby bat with them, as the baby bat began to fly around Rapunzel with a smile on its face and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

[Merida]  
_Oh, give me a break, you're bein' too kind._  
_These creatures have a one-track mind._  
_The orchard is not their restaurant._  
_But do they ever think what others may want?_  
_No! They don't! And that is just a fact._  
_These bats, they simply don't know how to act._

Merida quickly stopped Rapunzel talk about the bats, telling her that they where on-track minded, and how the farm wasn't their place to eat. They saw a bat about to eat a big apple but was quickly snatch by another bat, as that bat's eyes began to glow red and flew after it. She quickly got in Drew's face getting closer to her as he fell to the ground with anger clear in her eyes as she walks up to the bats that where fighting over a apple and and took it from them.

[Rapunzel]  
_That's where I have to disagree._  
_They're loyal to their family._  
_Spreading seeds both far and wide._

Rapunzel quickly stop Merida about the bats, as she points to a pair of bats sharing an apple with each other as they took a bit out of it together with a happpy look on their faces. As apple seeds began to fall from the apple too the ground to show them that they are trying to help them, far and wide.

[Merida]  
_You see one comin', you'd better run and hide!_  
_They're big and ugly and mean as sin._  
_Will ya look at the state my trees are in?_

Merida took her cloak, gave them the look that the bats gave to her family every year, giving her a bat like appearance, as Anna began to hide behind Iris with a scared look on her face, for what she is seeing before her. As Merida points to her trees that where growing weaker and wearer every time the bats came.

[Rapunzel]  
_They help your trees._  
_They'll grow stronger faster._

Rapunzel soon came again to tell her that her trees will grow even stronger then before, as a tree was growing faster in front of her, as Merida yelled at Rapunzel about them turning her life upside down with disaster!

[Merida]  
_They've turned my life to a total disaster!_

After what Merida did, Surane began to walk around Rapunzel with anger in her eyes as well about the bats, as she stomped her foot to then ground.

[Surane]  
_Well, I for one don't have a doubt._  
_These vermin must be stamped right out._

Soon Astrid had the same look on her face as well to match Merida and Surane as she got up in Rapunzel's face, showing nothing but anger as she begin to pop her knuckles with pride.

[Astrid]  
_I second that, they've got to go._  
_These bats, they've got to hit the road._

Meirda soon came up to Rapunzel as she began to circle her knowing that they will not stop until the bats are gone for good.

[Merida]  
_It comes down to just one simple fact_  
_They've crossed the line._  
_It's time to fight them back!_

The others began to joined Merida about the bats, as they circle her with the same anger on their faces, even Anna had joined them as well with her normal joyful smile on her face, as the others began to chant out 'Stop the Bats' over and over again.

[All, except Rapunzel]  
_Stop the bats! Stop the bats!_  
_Make them go and not come back!_  
_Stop the bats! Stop the bats!_  
_Make them go and not come back!_  
_Stop the bats! Stop the bats!_  
_Make them go and not come back!_

Merida got into Rapunzel's face once more and began to looked down on her as Rapunzel soon got down to the floor with a scarful look on her face, as Merida stood tall with the others by her side, as she stomp her fool to the ground as the others nod their heads in agreement, knowing full well that the bats have to go!

[Merida]  
_Yes, it comes down to just one simple fact._  
_They've crossed the line._  
_It's time that we attack!_

* * *

I doing requests on HTTYD with MLP songs, leave a song request, in my reviews if you want me to do another RotBTD songfic!

I don't own anything, but Iris and Twilight the Snow Fury. Surane belongs to my good friend SuraneSpiral, and Drew belongs to my good friend RedDiEnd


End file.
